Imprinted
by Lycaon118
Summary: She didn't make sense to her vampire family or to her love Jake. She didn't even make sense to herself. But when the Volturi find out about her what will happen. And why does everyone keep calling her "the experiment"? I SWEAR I WROTE THIS BEFORE ECLIPSE!
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse… Sorry**

**A/N: This idea sort of just came to me. Tell me if you think I should continue because I'm not sure if I will or not…**

Prolouge

"This isn't possible…" Edward started portraying a look of mixed astonishment and joy. His pale face was askew and very attractive. His square jaw was fixed with worry for his wife. His golden eyes showed nothing but concern.

"It goes against all laws of nature," Alice said quietly, her pixie-like frame was bouncing with excitement. Her ever-spiky hair reached for the ceiling. Her small, plump lips trembled with the anxiousness,

Edward Cullen and his family were in the hospital waiting room as Carlisle worked on Bella. They heard some shrieks issuing from the room she was occuping. Rosalie sat stiff as a board. Her blonde hair was down as always and every man who walked into the room glanced twice before noticing her bear of a husband sitting beside her. He was talking so fast that normal people could not understand thus could not overhear the conversation. Carlisle walked into the room with a grave expression on his perfect features. Edward looked up worridly, his concern turned to exhilaration.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said with a wide grin.

---------

Jacob Black entered the house hesitantly. He had not seen Bella for twenty years and even though they both looked no older than 18 time had changed them internally.

"Hey Jake," Bella said with a smile.

"Hey, where is she?"

"In the other room with Edward."

"Listen Bella…about not coming to your wedding…"

"Oh," Bella sighed, "No problem, come on, I want you to see Sirina."

Edward sat as still as a stone statue cradling the infant. Like carved marble he held the baby with the utmost care as if one wrong move would kill the young child. And it probably would.

"Is she… you know…. human?"

"Carlisle ran tests and they all say that she is 100 human." Bella said excitedly.

"Her eyes… their blue."

"Yeah…" Bella said her face turning into a confused frown, "We're not quite sure where she got that."

"Bella, I need to talk to you, now," Jake said turning his body toward her but never taking his eyes off of Sirina.

"Okay," Bella said uncertainly.

They entered the kitchen silently.

"Bella," Jake broke the silence, "We might have a slight problem…"

"What's wrong Jake? You can tell me." Jake took a deep breath before answering as if trying to center himself.

"I just imprinted."

"That's great Jake, who with?" Jake looked up.

"Your daughter."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so just a heads up, I'm going to be really busy this next week so I don't know if I'll have time to update. But I promise I'll get the next chapters up as soon as possible!**

**If anyone has any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them 'cause I'm runny low.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

"Hello!" Sirina called through the house while slipping off her tan sheepskin boots and hanging her snow-white scarf and hat, "I'm home!" Snow sprinkled her eyelashes and shoulders as she grumbled something about 'anywhere but Alaska'.

"Sirina!" Alice squealed in her usual twinkling voice.

"Hey Alice," Sirina said. Her aunt Alice was her favorite relative. Sirina looked at it as living with your best friend. Alice was eternally 17 and with Sirina at 15, they were a perfect match. Sirina quickly took in the long-sleeved deep red top and black low-rise skinny jeans her aunt wore.

"_You_ have a visitor," Alice sang in a playful tone.

"Now?"

"Well, soon."

"Who is it?"

"Take a wild guess," Alice said sarcastically.

"How long do I have?" Alice looked blank for about two seconds.

"15 minutes."

"Do you want to get it or do you want me to get it while you are busily doing whatever upstairs?" Alice smirked. Sirina smiled back.

"You know me too well…" she said while dropping her shoulder bag and climbing up the stairs at a marathon pace but not before calling to her aunt, "And by the way, we're just friends!"

"Yeah for now…" Alice said to herself.

The doorbell rang exactly 14 minutes and 50 seconds later. The chime ricocheted off the perfectly painted walls and rang throughout the entire house.

"Hello Jacob," Alice said only wrinkling her nose the slightest bit at his forest smell.

"Hey, is Sirina home? We were going to do homework together today."

"She's upstairs doing something or another."

"Okay, thanks." Jacob shrugged of his thick leather jacket and made his way upstairs. The carpeted stairs wound their way up through the rustic house. Gothic in design it was almost out of a fairy-tale. Four stories plus a basement it was large enough to hold the entire family. The rod iron spirals twirled and twisted up the sides of the steps elegantly. Jacob looked at the painted portraits on the sides of the walls; he paused at Sirina's. He took in her light blue eyes. They twinkled even in the painting. Her lips weren't as plump as her mother's but were full and soft. She was pale like her mother and father with deep brown hair. He couldn't help but smile as he stood there taking in the photo. Then he continued up the stairs. He got off at the third floor and made his way along the hallway.

"Sirina," he knocked while opening the door and stepping into the elegant room.

"Jake!" Sirina walked through the opening in her wall while snapping her hair up on top of her head in a bun. He watched her skip across the carpeted surface towards him, taking in the blue shirt and dark jeans she was wearing. She moved as gracefully as the vampires she lived with but when she came up to him and he opened his arms she almost clumsily dove into them. He enveloped her in a hug worthy of a bear.

"Jake…" Sirina said breathlessly.

"Oh, right, you need to breath." he joked letting her go. She stared up at him expectantly.

"So whatcha wanna do today?"

"Anything really." Sirina said. She then began talking quickly about her day. Jacob had to adjust his hearing speed just to keep up. Somehow one hour turned into three in which they had managed to blast the music, turn the T.V on full volume and video tape themselves while still joking and laughing at the same time. Sirina was painted her third toenail as Jacob watched her. She looked up at his tanned face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay…" Sirina let it go but stole quick glances at him. He had a look around her. It was protective but kind. It reminded her of the look her father gave her mom. It almost looked like… love. Sirina laughed at the thought. The conversation started up again suddenly when Jacob asked something.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours holding up?" Sirina's face looked down. She hated discussing Cody with Jacob. It just seemed wrong to her and she had no idea why. She knew that Jacob treated her better than Cody ever would, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Jacob was her best friend. He was like a brother to her growing up.

"He's fine. I guess."

"That's not very convincing."

"Well, we don't have very many classes together and he doesn't call me so, I don't know."

"Oh." Jake seemed to lighten up a little as the conversation switched to the 'disgusting slime they served in the cafeteria on Wednesday.

"So how are the others? Aren't you a little far from them?" she gestured around her room that was set in the middle of Alaska.

"Just a little, they'll be fine without me until tonight."

"How are Quil and Embry?"

"They're really good actually. Getting stronger by the day."

"That's hard to believe," Sirina laughed remembering when Jacob had brought his two friends up to meet her last summer.

"It's also hard to believe that it's already November but I'm not complaining." Jake teased lightly.

"Yeah well," Sirina stuck her tongue out at her friend, she knew it was childish but she did it anyways. Jake laughed.

"Very mature."

"I wouldn't be talking."

"That hurt."

"Do you really expect me to apologize?"

"It would make me feel better."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Jacob said smugly.

"Want to order a pizza?" Sirina asked flicking the nail polish brush off her last toe.

"We already did…"

"Yes, but you ate it all Mr. Bottomless Pit."

"That is true," Jacob confessed. Sirina laughed and picked up the phone and started pacing back and forth along the center room.

"One personal cheese pizza please," she looked over at Jake, "And on extra-large super deluxe." He grinned widely, she laughed.

"Smile any wider and you'll be panting," she said walking over to where

Jake was sitting on the floor. She lay down beside him and closed her eyes. He was happy to follow suit. She felt his warm skin brush against her cool arm. She breathed deeply. She had to admit it felt good lying beside Jacob. She shivered a little involuntarily and then found burning arms envelope her. She leaned her head against his warm chest. She felt his heart beat slowly. She loved the sound of his beating heart and the pressure of his chest moving up and down.

"Jake, the pizza's probably here." Sirina said getting up reluctantly.

"Okay, do you want me to get it?"

"No, I'll be back in a second." She left the room with him watching after her.

"Yep, just like her mother."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So so so sorry! I am usually not this bad with updating! I am just swamped this week and last week! I apologize for not being able to update until Saturday or maybe even Tuesday of next week next! But after I promise I will be pumping them out as fast as I can!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me! I probably wouldn't keep this up if I didn't get any so thanks!**

**Ideas are always welcome!!!**

Jacob watched Sirina as if in a trance. Her face was calm and her eyelids closed as her deep breathing moved her chest up and down. Her serene features made it hard to turn away from. She looked almost exactly like her mother in more ways than one. Her mother. Bella Swan… he guessed she was Bella Cullen now. She had changed herself soon after the war. He closed his eyes as he remembered the pain he had caused her and the suffering he himself had gone through. He looked at the clock. The bright blue letters were the only source of light in the room. They glowed silently the numbers 2:14 illuminating Sirina's peaceful face. He touched her cheek slightly and saw a smile twist onto her face.

"I will always be here for you," he said as he did every night before he left. She mumbled something he couldn't make out. He smiled at her again as he swept out of the room. He walked down the candlelit hall. The thick wine colored carpet continued down the entire hall and almost blended with the deep mahogany wood that the floor was made of. The walls were a deeper shade of the same rich color but placed about every three feet or so were rod iron candleholders each holding a pale pink candle. Sirina's house always gave him the chills. It gave the illusion of a haunted house. Which it might just as well have been considering it was occupied by a handful of vampires and a werewolf sneaking in and out every afternoon. It smelled sickeningly sweet to him. He was nearing the end of the hallway when he heard harsh voices coming from the room three feet behind him. He tried his hardest to keep his mind blank as he walked up to the door.

"It wasn't even supposed to happen Bella!"

"What are you even talking about?" Bella almost screamed out of annoyance.

"I've looked through every book, theory and event, analyzing it to the core. I can't find anything. We weren't supposed to have a child. It's physically impossible!"

"It's obviously not because I'm still here!"

"Every detail… there's just nothing. No explanation, no reason."

"Are you saying that you regret having our daughter?"

"No, I love Sirina, you know that! I just don't understand how it's possible. First just the miracle of having her, then the dog…"

"Edward. I don't like it either. Do you know how hard it will be for them? What are we supposed to do? Leave her human? Or change her when she comes of age?" Bella was talking quickly and confusedly.

Jacob knew Edward could hear him because his thoughts were practically screaming in protest. He secretly (or not so) wondered what kept the vampire from stopping him.

"I know Bella, I know," he heard Edward say in a soothing voice. He pictured him stroking Bella's soft hair and holding her small frame as he had with their daughter many times before, "Look at me," he heard from the door, "I love you and I love Sirina. Nothing will ever change that. We'll get to the part about changing her in due time okay?" Jacob heard a dry sob. He decided it was best if he went now. As soon as he was outside he built up as much anger as possible and let himself burst with it and galloped at home. The wind threatened him with their blows to the face but he didn't slow until he arrived at a small town named Forks when he slowed to a trot. As he passed the familiar houses he let himself pause at Charlie Swan's home. This home had set a whirlwind of thoughts through his mind.

It was 17 years ago he thought.

_It was one year after Bella had transformed that Charlie Swan had found him. He had burned off all the anger and lay in a useless heap in the middle of the forest. Heartbroken and tired Jacob lay there hoping and wishing for nothing but death. The white abyss of snowflakes danced around him but his body refused to freeze. It had been ten days without anything to eat but his body refused to starve. The sky was dark grey, almost black. He could assume by the lighting it was almost 9 at night. He felt his ribs almost jutting right out of his chest and his stomach pleaded with him but he couldn't find the strength to move on. His eyesight dimmed and his lids closed quietly and he silently waited for death._

_He woke on a familiar green couch that was placed in the Swan's living room. A cup of water was set on the table by his head and a dozing Charlie sat snoring in his armchair. He turned over and found himself entangled in a plaid blanket. A constant ticking reached his ears. He looked up at the clock just as it stroke 4 am. He uncovered himself and decided to get something to eat. He was sure that Charlie wouldn't mind if he made some for him too. He should be up in about two hours or so, Jacob thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen and tried to find something to make a hearty breakfast. He opened the refrigerator; there was nothing there except a carton of milk and a few bottles of water. He looked in the cupboards next to find only a box of cereal way past expiration date._

_"Charlie… how do you survive?" Jacob asked out loud. He sighed as he decided to try the freezer._

_"Oh, that's how…" he said to no one in particular. The freezer was stuffed with dead fish and frozen dinners. Jacob turned around slowly and made his way into the living room. He left a note for Charlie just in case he woke before he got back._

_Jacob walked again through the snow praying that he could find a store that was open. He walked up to the grocery store and almost kissed the __**OPEN**__ sign with relief._

_"What's all this?" Charlie asked two and a half hours later, "You should be resting."_

_"I got up early and thought it would be nice." Charlie beamed at Jacob._

_"But, where did you get all these groceries?"_

_"The store is open 24/7… who knew?" Jacob answered with a grin._

_"How can thank you for this? Look at this, bacon, eggs… are those pancakes?" Charlie laughed._

_"Yep. And this is to thank you for taking me in."_

_"Well, I wasn't going to let you freeze to death!" Jacob almost laughed at the impossibility of it._

_"Yes but thank you for finding me anyways."_

_"It was nothing Jacob, really." But Jacob could sense a sound of pride in the aging man's voice. They then sat down to eat. Jacob liked Charlie. He was like a father to him. But his favorite part about Charlie was there was never an awkward silence. It was either relaxed or he was chatting away about a game that Jacob had missed._

_"Jacob..." Charlie said almost hesitantly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have you… heard from Bella lately?" Jacob froze._

_"No sir. I'm sorry but I haven't."_

_"No, no," Charlie said lightly trying to shadow his disappointment, "It's just… I've asked all of her old friends and her mother. I also tried e-mail or whatever it's called but she doesn't seem to respond."_

_"I'm sure she's just busy with studies or something…" Jacob said while his head buzzed with the real reason. He popped his eighth strip of bacon into his mouth._

Jacob shook the memory out of his head and thought of more pleasant times. Like he past fifteen years. Though he loved Bella it was like a school crush compared to this… this intensity he felt for her daughter. He thought of the first time he saw Sirina…

_"Hello?"_

_"Jake?"_

_"Bella?"_

_"Yes… um, can you come and visit me?"_

_"Why?"_

_"There's someone I want you to meet."_

_"Who?"_

_"M-my daughter."_

_"What!"_

_"Please Jake. I want you to see her."_

_"Alright."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Is tomorrow good?"_

_"Tomorrow sounds good."_

_"Okay, I'll be up there around five or six… and Bella…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I miss you."_

_"I miss you too Jake. See you tomorrow." Jacob listened to the dial tone beep in his ear until the cool voice told him to 'place a call or hang up and try again.'_

_The next day Jacob walked up to the door and knocked. Bella answered._

_He walked into he living room and saw the filthy bloodsucker cradling the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt like his gut had been punched and he started to see stars._

_"Bella…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I need to talk to you…"_

Jacob laughed to himself. _And that is where it all began…_ He had watched Sirina grow and cared for her as if his own life depended on her happiness. He came every night he could which was about 5 to 6 times a week. He loved those visits. There was nothing that could compare with Sirina. And he was sure that if he searched the entire world he would never find anyone whom he loved as he loved her. He smiled as he reached his house, and pictured her face again.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME! School just started and I have a couple, but I'm running out of ideas. Will you please message me them (instead of reviewing **_**Imprinted**_** with them b/c it ruins part of the story if people read the reviews and all of the ideas are on it) All are welcome! I try to work every one into my story. Bella & Edward will be in the next chapter. Promise!**

Chapter 3

_The room quieted immeadly as he walked into the room. His dark hair and tan skin shone brightly in the light._

_The bright ballroom glittered with the candles on the extravagant chanidliar. The gorgeous ceiling was painted with beautiful pictures of Roman gods and goddesses. Everyone was dressed extravagantly in ball gowns and tuxedoesa. The girls dainty hand were covered with cloth and the boys necks were tied with ties. They all were staring with champagne glasses in hand watching him._

_His footsteps padded the ground lightly with almost no sound. I smiled in his direction as he came closer to me. My normally hair was done up in a tangle of curls and my dress hugged me off the shoulders and clung gracefully to my body until my hips were it elegantly flowed around my legs and waist. My silver heeled shoes were hidden within the curtain of silky blue fabric. My blue ees sparkled with joy as he neared me._

_"You look beautiful," he whispered to me. I smiled up at him. I was completely speechless. And with that he placed his hand on mine and lead me onto the dance floor where the room started to spin uncontrollably We turned around the hard floor and moved as one. We held each other in our arms as we danced to the music. The soothing music made it clear that we were meant to be together._

_Suddenly the room dimmed and the shawdow cast over the entire room. Everything started swirling. We held onto each other with every fiber of our being but we couldn't. I was torn from the embrace and sent down a spiral. I shouted for him. Called his name but he couldn't hear me… He was moving farther and farther away…_

"NO!" Sabrina screamed loudly as she awoke from her dream. She shook her head a couple of times but his face was stuck in her head. Why was she seeing him? She had a boyfriend. He should be her prince charming… not Jacob Black. Cody… not Jacob… right?

---------

The bell shrieked the beginning of a new day. All the students filed off the busses and started frming their cliques.

"Hey Sirina."

"Sirina, how's it going?"

"Hola Sirina."

Many students greeted the shaken girl in the hall. She ws still a little woozy from the dream. She was deep in thought when a hard chest came out of nowhere and she ended up being swallowed into the arms of her supposed "Prince Charming"

"Hey baby"

"I wish you wouldn't call me petnames…" Sirina started glancing at her boyfriend. He really was gorgeous. His blonde polo hair was wished across his forehead and his blue eyes twinkled in the light. He had a tan, which was rare for the little town Sirina lived in and always wore the best clothes. Sirina looked down at her v-neck grey striped sweater and purple jeans and suddenly felt inferior to his perfectly baggy jeans and fitted long-sleeved shirt wih a large logo printed on the front. Even though it was a simple outfit it was perfect on him. Showing off his toned abs in a non-showoffy way. People called them 'the perfect couple'. She guessed it's only natural that they did.

"So what movie are we seeing tonight?" She asked after the pause.

"Movie?"

"Yeah. Movie…" she said slowly, "You, me, _The Park_, like every Friday…"

"I don't remember planning a movie."

"You asked me just yesterday."

"Oh well, I made other plans. Sorry." He said turning his Abercrombie-like face into the opposite direction.

"Okay? I guess I'll just make plans with Jacob then…" Sirina knew it was trouble from the moment it slipped out of her mouth. She winced.

"_Jacob?_" Cod spat the name, "Who is this infamous Jacob you keep talking about. Everyday Jacob this, Jacob that. I'm your boyfriend. Not him. In fact why don't you let me meet him tonight."

"I thought you had plans…"

"I'll cancel."

"Fine, come over around 7." She answered.

"Fine." he said irritatedly. She just looked up at him. He was in one of his moods again. And she still had the bruises from last time. He stalked away as the second bell rang. She watched him go thinking _How am I __**ever**__ going to pull this off?_

---------

The sun oozed from the sky into the watery abyss. The bright oranges and pinks melded with the deep blue. It seeped through the waves and crept up onto the light grains on the shore. The emerald trees became lighter in the rising sun. Jacob smiled feeling refreshed from the last sleep. He started his sprint along the beach.

---------

Sirina's pocket buzzed uncomfortably as she listned to the teacher continue on the daily lesson.

"Mrs. Meyer… I have to go to the bathroom." The teacher turned and glared at her.

"Is this an emergency?"

"I can promise you if you don't let me go it will turn into one."

"Hurry back." Mrs. Meyer said snottily.

_Alice, this better be important…_ Sirina thought as she rushed to the bathroom making sure to check the clock before going inside. 11:18.

"Hello?"

"Sirina! Why didn't you tell me that Cody was coming over?"

"Because I haven't been home yet. And I'm not to keen on the idea of him coming over."

"Why not?"

"Oh yeah, let's bring my human boyfriend hom to meet m vampire family and my werewolf best friend. Well have a party and I'm sure we'll all be best friends… you know, after the whole 'I vant to suck your blood!' part and the 'howling at the moon' crap!"

"That's not fair Sirina, you know very well Jacob doesn't howl at the moon."

"I'm just kidding."

"I know."

"So is he still coming?"

"Do I have a choice." I heard something like 'party pooper' on the other end.

"Oh, well we'll have to plan something! What about a bonfire in the backyard? A nice boat side extravaganza?"

"How about spaghetti in the kitchen?"

"Sirina!" Alice whined.

"Alice, I don't want anything big."

"You and your mother!" Alice sighed, she paused for a quick moment, which I knew was for deep thought, "How about a nice lasanga in the dining room?"

"Deal." I said. The dial tone rang in my ear. I heaved a large breath as I looked up at the clock. The best thing about living with vampires is the speed of everything. The clock just switched to 11:20 as she walked calmly back into the classroom.

---------

Jacob checked his watch as it switched to 11:21. A loud rock song Sirina had put as his ringtone blared from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"It's Alice."

"Oh, hi."

"Um, Sirina's boyfriend iscoming over tonight and he wants to meet you."

"Okay… I'll be there I guess." Jacob said in a kind of daze.

"Good." Alice clicked the off button loudly from the other end.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry about the first version of this chapter! It was really terrible wasn't it? Anyways, I just wanted you let you know that I am not infact dead, just very busy. But winter break is coming soon so hopefully that means lot sof ree time and lost of chances to update ******** Reviews don't hurt either…**

Sirina sat at the dining room table watching her pixie-haired aunt hurry around the house. So far Alice had managed to try the table five different ways in three different rooms only to realize at the end of one hour of hard work that the arrangement was exactly the way it was before. Desperate for change, she sent Sirina out to buy a new bouquet. She had come back to find the front door polished, house spotless and delicious smells of roasting chicken and uttered pasta wafting from the large oak doors. She sighed. What happened to ordering out?

"Hey Alice?" She called. Alice peeked her head out the kitchen door, "How're you going to eat?"

"Simple. Pick up the fork, place it in the food…"

"Never mind." Sirina answered a little annoyed. So now she sat in a regular pastel pink ling-sleeved shirt, faded blue sweatshirt baring her school logo and dark wash jeans. Her hair was again smacked into a high ponytail as it always was after school. Her cold feet were embraced in fluffy brown slippers. She played around with her feet for a while. Watching them rock left and right. Gently soothing her. Back and forth. That is all she was paying attention to. The clock ticked by slowly but all Sirina was interested in with her slipper covered feet.

---------

"Damn it," Cody shot as he looked up from the radio to stare at the car that had screeched to a stop before rear-ending him. He pressed angrily down on the horn until is phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Cody? Where are you?" The female voice said through minor static.

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to cancel our date tonight."

"Oh okay. By then…" he could sense the down cast in her voice.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I love you." se answered feebly.

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Yeah. See you Katie." Cody said right before snapping his phone shut. He swore again as he took a look at the clock and pushed the gas down violently. He was determined to get to Sirina's house before what's-his-face got there first.

---------

Jacob arrived at the massive Cullen hose. He knocked quietly on the door. As he waited for an answer he took in the gorgeous front yard. A rocky driveway twisted through the lush garden life. Exotic plants and flowers of rich colors were sprinkled with snow hiding the mansion from view.

Jake," Sirina sighed with relief as she opened the door. He took in her beauty like he always did. Sirina looked at him for a quick second before blushing and looking away. Part of her wanted to star right back at him with the same adoring look. To get lost in his deep chocolate eyes. To feel his warm embrace as he hugged her tightly and never let her go. But her other side barked back at her that Cody, her _boyfriend_ would be here shortly. And even if he weren't she always stood faithful and she wasn't about to start.

"What? No hug?" Sirina answered playing along. She felt his warm body through his blue thermal.

"I don't know about you, but I'm excited.

"Why?"

"Because I get to meet the infamous Cody. Why haven't you invited him over before?"

"Oh yeah. Because when I have a boyfriend my very first instinct is to bring him home to my vampire family and werewolf best friend."

"I resent that. I thought you loved me." He said with fake offense while grabbing her and crushing her again with another massive bear hug.

"Whoa there fluffy, some of us need to breathe." Sirina took a deep breath for effect when he let her go. He laughed.

"Drama queen."

"Let's go inside. By now Alice is probably sterilizing the mantel."

"Which on?"

"The neighbors."

"That bad?"

"Worse." He gave her a sympathetic look.

---------

The entire family (and Jacob) sat in the living room. All sat in silence at the door. The tight ding rang through the mansion. Sirina went to get the door.

"Remember: Mom Dad, Alice, you are all my siblings who go to Pete's private school with the foreign exchange students, who are from England. Don't forget you accents Rose, Jasper and Emmet! Esme and Carlisle, you are my parents." She talked quickly while gliding across the deep crimson living room. She reached delicately for the doorknob.

"WAIT!" Jacob cried. Sirina pulled her hand back from the door as if it were burning.

"What?"

"Can I be Sirina?" Alice let out a tinkling laugh, as did Bella. Sirina sighed while trying to conceal a smile. She managed to open the door this time.

"Hey," The masculine voice said. The entire vampire family held their breath as he looked across the room and his glaze landed on Jacob.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! So much school drama, homework… etc. etc. But I promise to update more over winter break.**

Emmet coughed awkwardly. The atmosphere of the room was tense. Jacob though seemed oblivious to the stressed vampires and humans of the world and delightedly lopped over to the doorway sticking out his hand in a pure friendly manner.

"Hey, you must be Collin." Sirina tried to conceal her laugh, "Oh," Jacob popped himself in the head, "Chris right?"

"It's Cody." Cody said tightly.

"Whoa, sorry there Curtis." Jacob said looking sincerely apologetic but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Cody gave an irritated smile as he slipped his hand into Sirina's. Sirina looked at the hand that was concealing hers. It was foreign and somewhat cool and hard. Not like her family's that was comforting. But it was crisp and rough to the touch.

"It is so nice to meet you finally," Esme said walking over to Cody, "I think that if you hadn't shown up when you did, Alice would have busted her cleaning arm."

"Yes. I so excited to meet you." Alice said in a polite British accent. Sirina was amazed that she could keep the smooth accent with never being to Britain.

"I just couldn't refuse a chance to meet Sirina's family," Cody answered politely but did not however take his glare off Jacob.

"I'm starved." Jacob said simply. Sirina seemed to awake from her former chance. She released Cody's coarse hand slyly talking the opportunity to walk across the room and into the dining room. Her family followed, as did her boyfriend and best friend. They started to sit down. Jacob sat to Sirina's right. But as Alice started to take her regular seat to the left Jacob stopped her.

"Don't you think that Clark would like to sit with his girlfriend?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Alice said overly optimism oozing from her voice. Sirina sent her a quizzical glance.

"It's Cody. Co-dee!" Cody sounded it out.

"Whatever you say Calvin." Sirina bit her tongue when she saw Cody's glare.

Sirina was surprised… Jacob had made it through the pasta and was now working his way through the chicken Alice had prepared and was still alive and kicking. Although if looks could kill, Cody would have done a number. Sirina looked down at her spaghetti quietly as Jacob glanced at her again. The way he was unafraid to stare at her, not caring if she saw or not, always amazed her. How it looked as though she was his... his reason for living. He gazed as her stubbornly refusing to remove his gaze. Sirina felt something slide onto her thigh. She looked down at Cody's has – now resting on her upper leg. She almost burst out laughing as her father read Cody's mind. She crossed her legs making it impossible for him to keep his grasp on her leg. She was glad that her father could not read _her_ thoughts. It would have been so embarrassing for him to hear all of her adolescent thoughts.

"So Caden," Jacob started after a long pause in the usual dinner chatter, "Any activities."

"Not at the moment. Although I was the quarterback during the season. Star player you know?" Sirina glanced at her boyfriend and could tell her was trying to masquerade his own narcissism. "But nowadays I tend to keep my schedule free." Cody answered simply.

"But the way Sirina talks about you it seem like your schedule is pack--- OW!!" He said reacting from a kick and glare Sirina had sent him.

"Well, it's usually things like homework or hanging out with some of my guy friends. Not like real activities. Do you do any sports?"

"Um. I try to keep physically fit. You know, running, hiking… riding motorcycles." Bella snorted into her bowl. Edward frowned at her probably reading Jake's thoughts Sirina decided. Judging by the disapproving glances her sent her way she guessed Jacob had thought about the last time she visited La Push. Jake continued trying hard to stay unfazed, "But I do my activities all year round. Try to stay in shape… _all year_." He winked at Sirina.

"Jake…" Bella started warningly.

"What?"

"OW!" Jake!"

"Sorry Sirina."

"I wouldn't hurt you." Cody said rubbing her leg.

"Cody!" Sirina said shocked at his obvious rudeness.

"Sirina." He answered plainly.

"Jacob!" She said after he had picked off one of the black olives that were on top of the chicken meal.

"It was Clive."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Jake I fricken saw you!"

"Language." Bella warned calmly.

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"Jake and Cody! You guys are acting like your two!" Sirina rushed from the table after almost screaming, "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Silence consumed the table.

"I'll go get her." Jake said.

"No." Bella said evenly. "I need to talk to you outside quickly. Cody, will you please go talk to my dau—sister."

"Okay." Cody got up.

---------

"Jake," Bella breathed.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I-I don't know how to say this, but you can't be with Sirina anymore…"

**OOOOOO! Another cliffhanger! But with this one I solemnly swear I will update faster! Sorry to everyone for not doing so sooner! Please review! I will work faster if you do!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, guys. So at first I was going to have Bella still being in love with Jake in here but I decided that a lot more is going to happen in this story so I took it out and replaced part of the conversation and fixed the last chapter as well.**

**Update will be here tomorrow hopefully!**

**Oh and thanks to MileyCyrusFan101 for pointing out my mistake!**

Cody walked up the stairs to his girlfriend's room. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket for the umpteenth time that night. It was probably Katie. Or Ashley. Or… what was that one's name… dang it! This was going to bother him for weeks!

"Sirina! Sirina come on! Open the door!"

"Are you able to act like the 16 year old you really are?"

"Yes." He sighed heavily.

"Okay then." He heard the lock click and opened the door to her bedroom. She was already over by the bed. How she moved so fast was beyond him. He sat down casting his phone aside as it vibrated again.

"Listen baby…" Sirina internally sighed as Cody began his apology she noticed his phone vibrate on the bed. A new text message, "I know that you think I've been acting rash towards your friend Jacob was it? I just want to let you know that it's because I love you so much. I love you Sirina. I honestly deeply do." _Vibrate!_

"I know…" she started but was cut off.

"If you could only see the way he looks at you! If you could only see the way you act around him! Like some force of the Earth is pulling you towards him. As if he only has eyes for you!" _Vibrate!_

"You're acting insane. Me and Jake are just friends."

"No you're not Sirina! You are _not_ just friends and deep down in your heart you know it." _Vibrate!_ Sirina turned her attention away from the strict face of her boyfriend and quickly snatched the phone off the bed. She was across the room again before he had time to think. She started riffling through his unread messages. Her breath caught as she read them.

"Cody…" Her voice filled with hidden tears and venom as she glared at him. Was it his imagination or were her eyes actually turning a slight scarlet behind the blue? "Who are these girls?"

---------

"Bella…" Jacob Black said as the stars started surrounding them "Don't do this to me."

"But Jake. Don't you understand what this is doing to our… _my_ family?"

"But I love her Bella! I always have and always will. An imprint is not something you can take away. Don't you get it? I get up in the morning for her. When I sleep I only dream of her face. How it would feel to just touch her one last time. We belong together. Sirina and me. It won't work to just take me away."

"But Jake."

"BELLS!" He practically screamed, "You leave me in the dirt. You left me almost to die. And now that I finally have a chance at happiness, at love, true honest to god 'she loves me back' love. And you expect me to give that up?"

"I know that. I know what love feels like, I love Edward more than anybody else…"

"Then why do you tell me this? Why make things so difficult for me?"

"Because Jake! We don't want you with our daughter." She said. If she could cry he knew they all would have drowned by now.

"WHY?"

---------

"Which girls?" Cody tripped over his own mouth just realizing his mistake.

"Ashley, Katie and Tiffany?" She finished reading the names of senders. _Tiffany! That was her name!_ He thought.

"Cousins. They live a little north from here." Her glare did not faze him.

"Oh really. And your cousins send you messages such as…

_**Katie: I miss you! Why did you cancel out date?**_

_**Ashley: Cody? Are you busy tonight? Because I don't have plans…**_

_**Tiffany: Last night was a blast! I love you.**_

_**Katie: Maybe we could make up our lost date later then?**_

_**Tiffany: Call me l8ter. I stay up late ; )**_

_**Ashley: When I said I didn't have plans… that meant I'm free tonight…**_" Sirina read off the numerous texts her voice barely shaking and holding a livid tempo.

"Um… Sugar, you know I love you. Those are just some obsessed adolescent stalkers who somehow found my number."

"Then why did you tell me they were your cousins before?" Sirina crossed her arms in a way that was both to restrain her anger and to hold her breaking heart together.

"Because Love, I didn't want you to feel betrayed. Nothing is going on between me or those girls."

"Then why don't I give them a call?" she said while dialing. She hit speaker as soon as the girl answered.  
"Hey sweet cheeks, lonely?" a sickeningly sweet voice answered.

"Hello this is Sirina Cullen… I'm calling to ask you a couple of questions on about the owner of this phone. You see, he dropped it and I'm trying to find out where he could be. How are you tied to the owner exactly?" Sirina lied with ease.

"Oh, sorry," The sugar plum like voice reminded Sirina vaguely of a Disney princess, "Uh, right. Well I'm his girlfriend so…"

"That's I all need thank you." Sirina finished snapping the phone shut.

---------

"Jake don't you see what this would do to our family? Don't you see how this affects every way of our life? We can't have you in love with her." Jacob was close to tears.

"Why? What have I done?"

"It's not you Jake." She pressed her cold ice-like hand against his cheek, "It's just hurting her. You are a werewolf Jake. A _werewolf_. We are a family of vampires!"

"Bella! Stop it!" Jacob shook with rage, "I can't stand this anymore! It hurts me Bella. You remember how you felt when your leech left you? That's exactly how I felt. Except it was worse. Because I knew that I loved you and that you loved me back. You just loved someone else more than me? That's not fair to me Bella! Especially now that you choose to use the knowledge of my love for you as punishment. I love Sirina Bella. I told you about imprinting did I not? I thought I explained it pretty clearly! The sun sets for her in my eyes Bella. When I close my eyes I no longer see you. I see your daughter. You know what? I don't love you like that anymore Bella." Tears crept up to Bella's eyes and spilled over. At that exact moment they could hear screams from upstairs Jake took off leaving Bella to return to her husband.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It didn't." She answered sitting down and the vampires all continued staring at their untouched plates.

---------

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sirina screamed, her voice cracking slightly as tears ran down her pale face.

"Please Baby, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Baby please!"

"My name is Sirina. SIRINA! And I never want to hear you say it again. I never want to see you again! GET OUT!!!" She shoved his chest trying desperately to get him out the door. She had little power to her though and only managed to get him more than two inches. She swore in frustration as Jacob ran through the door.

"What's happening?" he asked anxiously.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sirina screamed again at Cody, ignoring Jacob.

"You'll be sorry for this. I _made_ you who you are Sirina! You are nothing without me!"

"I am everything without you Cody." She said quietly. In contrast to her previous shrieks Jacob glanced at her. Salty liquid still flowed along her cheeks, "Now get out of my house." She almost choked on her words but stayed strong. As soon as Cody left - probably due to the death glares sent at him from Jacob – Sirina collapsed into the big strong arms and sobbed into the warm embrace. Jacob quietly shushed her and soothingly ran his fingers through her long brown hair. She held onto his shirt and whimpered softly into his muscular chest. He loved her so much. There was nothing he would rather do right now then go and twist Cody's head so hard that it popped off so he could boil it in a stew and force feed it to his now headless corpse… Okay maybe not. But he did want to hurt him and hurt him bad. But as long as Sirina needed his arms, he would be there. He would tell her about her parents tomorrow… or the next day… maybe.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about yesterday. I'm working really hard on finishing Christmas presents and I'm so busy with it all. But now I actually have some good ideas that just came to me so I'll be working really hard. Promise!**

Edward and Bella sat together on the large (and useless) king-sized bed adorn with iron roses.

"Edward, I feel so terrible." Bella said as her husband rubbed her back gently.

"We can't have a werewolf here much longer Bella. They are starting to get suspicious. We are already taking too many chances hiding Sirina alone."

"I know. I just feel so… I don't know. It's my nature to hate Jacob but I still love him." She started to bring up the subject. She hated discussing this with Edward. He looked pained whenever she mentioned her love for Jacob. Which to her was completely understandable.

"Sometime I wonder if your life would have been easier if you had just chosen him. He could have given you so much more."

"Don't even think that. I love you more than possible."

"I know. And I think we're doing the right thing, it wouldn't be healthy for her. She's destined to become a vampire like us."

"Do you think that's right?"

"I don't even know what's right anymore… I mean there is no possible way we could have a child in the first place…"

"Edward…" Bella tried to stop him.

"No. I just can't figure it out!" He almost screamed. His stone face started to pinch together, "There had never been anything like this recorded in history before. I just can't figure it out."

"Edward. You spend everyday up in your study. Looking up things that are _not there_. Please. Just accept it."

"Not until I figure out what could have possibly caused this." Bella sighed. There was nothing that could stop her husband's search for the reason of their gift.

---------

"Jake," Sirina sniffled miserably, "He told me he loved me. Maybe it was a misunderstanding… maybe I should just call him to…"

"Sirina." Jake said seriously. She took this as a final answer.

"Alright. But school is going to be hell tomorrow. Everyone's going to want to know what happened.

"Tell them to buzz off."

"The thing is…" She stopped herself.

"What?" Sirina hesitated before answering him.

"I am _not_ that girl. I'm not the one who gets taken advantage of. I was never the oblivious one. The one that thought things were perfect and then found out. I'm just no like that. I was always the one that saw it coming. That saw through those kinds of phonies. But this time…"

"Sirina. There is no way you could have seen this coming. He fooled everyone. I think you're actually pretty lucky."

"Lucky?" Sirina scoffed.

"Well yeah. You're the first one to find out. You can cause him the most stress." Jake said smirking mischievously, like a little kid.

"Oh my gosh… you're right…" Sirina headed towards the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Us girls have to stick together," she said trying to hold back the still remaining tears.

"Hello?" the sweet princess voice issued through the speaker.

"Hi, this is Sirina again. I'm calling to tell you the real reason I called earlier…"

**Short chapter I know. But reviews make me write longer and faster /wink wink, nudge nudge/**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't know if you got the messages but my last couple of chapters have changed. BELLA NEVER SAID SHE LOVED JAKE! She just told him that he couldn't see Sirina anymore. Thank you for reviewing everyone and I'm hoping the story will pick up pace soon… **

**So sorry I haven't updated lately! This chapter is extra long to make up for it.**

**Reviews make me smile :)**

Sirina was lonely. Jake came to visit her less and less every week. And it was only while her parents weren't around. She would often lie in bed at night and stare at the ceiling waiting for him to sneak through the window like he used to do. But he never did. She was abandoned at the time she needed him most. She also was starting having more and more of her dreams of him. She kept trying to shake them away. _One false move and our friendship could be ruined_. And if that happened, she knew it would kill her.

---------

She survived Monday. Cody avoided her in the halls and students would stop to stare at her. She shrugged them off. So what if she wasn't as popular anymore. She didn't need them.

Tuesday though, completely different…

The girl barged in unannounced. Dressed in a pink and brown plaid mini skirt, pink ballet flats, pink cami and chocolate blazer. Her honey blonde hair was done half up with curls cascading along until her mid-back. She had big doe eyes the same shade of chocolate as her blazer. Her make-up was applied flawlessly. She seemed like one of those girls who automatically knew what shade of eye shadow and lip-gloss looked best on her. She had a perfect ski-slope nose and glossy pink lips. But the trait that stood out the most was the glare plastered on her face. If Sirina could sum her up in 3 words, they would be:

She.

Is.

Mad.

Simple as that.

Soon after the blonde another girl slammed the doors open. She was madder than the first. Sirina looked around half hoping to find something to hide behind but when nothing came, she just stared. This girl had pale skin with freckles sprinkled across her small nose. Her emerald eyes glistened with fury. Her round face was framed with straight, layered flaming red hair. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans tucked into dark brown boots, a green tee shirt and a trench coat like jacket. Sirina's three-word sum up:

She is Madder.

The last girl to stomp through the doors was another blonde. She had a skinny face that had a deep tan. Her platinum blonde hair reached her waist with a slight wave to it and she wore a long sleeved tunic-like shirt that was baby blue, and black jeans. Paired with high heels. Sirina deemed her maddest of them all. Three words.

Wow. Unfathomably. Mad.

They all marched right up and glared at every student that stared at them. Which was everybody. A little town like Akiak, Alaska rarely had new students. And these girls defiantly did not belong.

"Where is Sirina Cullen?" The first blonde asked. She looked down at her dark jeans and baggy grey sweatshirt and felt the barrette that had her bangs pulled back and a high, stick straight ponytail. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _Glad I look presentable._ She brushed this off like the glances students were giving her and raised her head high and walked up with as much grace as she could muster.

"You called?"

"Are you the one _my_--- I mean Cody's been cheating with?"

"You can have him." She answered.

"I don't want him." The honey blonde snorted, "I want to get back at him." Sirina tried to suppress a laugh. The girl talked like it was some sort of mission to bring him down.

"I would love to help, trust me I would," Sirina lied. She hated all this school drama, "but seriously, I have this **huge** math assignment that I have to do…"

"Fine" The redhead, said glaring at Sirina.

"CODY!" The platinum blonde screeched in her princess voice. This was the one Sirina talked to on the phone she assumed. As Cody walked up to the group of girls, Sirina did her best to get away. Once she was around the corner she started laughing insanely. She sunk to the floor laughing hysterically. She didn't know what washed over her but she could stop laughing. And just as suddenly as she started laughing, she was sobbing into her hands. She wasn't good enough. Cody never loved her. She wasn't enough for him. She wasn't pretty enough. Giving enough. Special enough. For anyone. Cody wouldn't love her. Her friends had ditched her. And Jacob would never love her. She didn't know but this hurt her most of all.

---------

It was Christmas Eve. Sirina sat staring at the lone tree. It sparkled beautifully. She looked at the presents under the tree wishing again against her will, for Jacob. Bella and Edward had gone out for the evening. Jasper and Alice were celebrating Christmas in the Alps and Rose was upstairs with Emmett. Carlisle had to work late tonight and Esme was busy finishing the decorating. She looked over at the clock. It had been 6 days since her breakdown at school that Alice had seen and came to pick her up. Cody wasn't there on Wednesday. She didn't know why she still wanted him to accept her. He hurt her so much, but all she felt was guilt. Maybe if she had just kissed him there, or held his hand more often. Maybe if she had been smarter, prettier? Why didn't he love her? She glanced at the clock, this time comprehending the numbers. 9:45. Early enough to fall asleep. She walked slowly up to her room. Rosalie came out of her room and stopped suddenly. She looked frantic.

"What time is it?" she asked Sirina. Sirina liked Rose. She treated her as an equal, which is an honor in itself. They often went shopping together or slept over in each other's rooms. Even though they were not near as close as Sirina was with Alice or her own mother, there was some sort of bond between them. Rose wanted children. Everyone knew that. Sirina remembered hearing a hushed fight back when she was 7.

_"Emmett, why does she get everything?" Rose cried out throwing a pillow she was clutching to the ground, "The choice, the life, and the child! We've tried everything. It's not fair!" She let out wrenching dry sobs._

_"Rose honey, come here." Emmett clutched his wife to his chest, "Calm down baby. I know. I know" He stroked her long blonde hair as she mumbled incoherently into his buff chest. She continued heaving; trying to cry tears that wouldn't come._

_"That child should have been mine Emmett. I wanted one so bad. Even when I was human I wanted a baby."_

_"I know." he said again pressing his lips to her head, "I want them too."_

_"What did I do wrong Emmett? What did I do to deserve any of this? Why does Bella get everything?" She turned her head into her husband's chest again he clutched her closer. His normally joking voice was gone and it was replaced with love and sympathy for his wife. Sirina almost started crying when she heard this. It was so unlike either of them. She had gone to her mother that night and told her what she had heard and her plan to make things better. The next morning Sirina asked Rose if she would go to the mother daughter dance for her 2__nd__ grade class the next week. Rosalie was speechless and agreed with joy in her eyes._

"Sirina, Sirina! What time is it?" Rosalie's voice brought her back to reality.

"9:45"

"Are you sure?"

"It's kind of hard to misread a digital clock," Sirina reminded her.

"Right. Um, I forgot Edward's present? What do you think he'd like?"

"Um… I really don't know." Sirina said thoughtfully, what did she get her dad?

"Okay, well I'm gong out quickly. If anyone asks for me tell them I'll be back around 2 or 3 'Kay?"

"Okay."

---------

Sirina was lying in her bed wishing for sleep again. She glanced at her bedside table. 1 AM. Lovely. She jolted u when a rock hit her window. She stayed frozen until two more small stones collided with the glass.

"Jake?" She asked startled by his appearance at her window. He agilely climbed the tree by her windowsill and slid through the open window, "Jake what are you doing here?"

"Sirina," he said out of breath, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"Wh- what?" I stuttered.

"I love you Sirina Cullen! I can't sleep or eat without thinking of you. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing when I sleep. And I know how corny this must all sound but Sirina, I truly do love you. I want to be with you." He rushed through his words, "Damn it. I wanted this to be so much better. In my mind I pictured something romantic---"

"Jake!" Sirina cut him off. He looked at her. She brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek softly, "You're babbling again." Jake breathed a laugh and ever so slowly bent down and pressed his on Sirina's. She felt the warm movement across her own. They were soft, warm and familiar. She kissed him back while bringing her arms up and around his neck. He placed his hands gently on her hips and pulled her closer to his tepid body. She closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. He pulled away much too quickly for her taste.

"Sirina," he laughed again, "I never thought I would say this, but you might want to go to sleep now." She nodded, still dizzy and lay down in her bed again. Jake started making his way back to the window.

"Wait." She said, propping her head up on her arm.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go." she said slowly.

" I guess I could stay for a little longer…" he smirked

"What's so funny?" He pounced at her playfully but missed her by an inch, landing smack next to her body. Before she could even turn around he felt his warm arms wrap around her. He whispered in her ear and she laughed along with him until drowsiness got the best of her and she drifted off to sleep.

---------

**This is my Christmas (or other Holiday, or if you're not religious, just a thank you for reading) present to you! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: You thought it was over didn't you? Oh no young ones! There is much more to come**

**Sorry for the prolonged update. Let's just say it started with a minor concussion and ended with finals… but I'll be much better now. I promise!**

_Once Upon a Time..._

_A beautiful girl from one land, and a handsome boy from another_

_They met and they fell in love_

_They were separated by miles and parents who did not approve of them_

_The couple dreamed of the day they could be together_

_They wrote each other beautiful letters; correspondence of longing and passion_

_Pledges to themselves full of promises and plans of the future_

_Soon the separation proved too much to bear_

_So one night freezing and cold_

_Pitch black with no light or direction they both stole away_

_And ran as fast as their legs could carry them_

_It was so dark out that the girl was lost within the gloomy abyss_

_And it looked as if they would never be together_

_Finally the maiden dropped to her knees, tears cascading down her lovely face_

"_Oh my love, where could you be? How will I ever find you?"_

_Suddenly, a stream of stars appeared in the night_

_These stars shone so brilliantly they lit up the entire sky_

_The girl stumbled to her feet_

_And followed the stars, until soon_

_She found herself standing in a beautiful gazebo_

_And there waiting for her was her one true love_

_Whom the stars had also led there_

Sirina shut the book with a clap. It had been 3 weeks since her 'encounter' with Jacob and she hadn't heard from him the entire time. Granted she had tried to contact him since she constantly was thinking about it.

"Yes… yes Tanya that sound wonderful. Okay… okay. Well, I will see you soon. Goodbye" Carlisle hung up the phone.

"What was that about" Rose asked was she came down the stairwell and sat at the table. Sirina looked up from her red and blue plaid PJ pants to look at Carlisle.

"Tanya and her clan were thinking of visiting."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful! I've missed them so much." Esme said entering with a beautiful smile.

Bella and Edward both came down the stairs at that moment. They kindly wished everyone a good morning and sat as they started to discuss their new guests. Sirina continued glancing at her pants again. She couldn't get Jacob out of her head. Alice stopped mid-sentence to look at her in wonderment.

"Sirina?" Bella said, "Something wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could, you know, go out for a while today." Sirina asked. Alice glanced in anticipation at Bella and Edward.

"Oh," Bella said, "Of course you can. Where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking La Push. I haven't been down there in a while and---"

"No." Edward said abruptly.

"But---"

"No Sirina. I won't have it. Too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Please. I've been hanging out with Jake since I was two years old. How do you explain that?"

"Lack of judgment."

"You are impossible! Since when do you not like Jacob?" Sirina pushed herself out of her seat and started grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going Sirina?"

"To the coffee store. Unless you think the clerk will spill searing hot coffee on me. Or even better! That a freak rhino stampede will parade through town break down the door of the coffee shop and bump into me causing the clerk to spill said coffee on me."

The group stared in wonderment.

"And she says she can't act," Carlisle said folding his paper calmly and proceeding toward the door. He kissed Esme softly on the lips. Sirina felt a pang in her stomach as he did this. She wanted that. To be loved forever. She wanted that with Jacob. She watched as Carlisle then rounded the table kissing Alice, Rose than Bella all on the cheeks. She closed her eyes willing away the tears as he pressed his mouth quickly to her cheek.

"I will see you all tonight."

Various 'bye Carlisle's and 'see you tonight's (with one feeble 'don't break too many hearts… literally!' from Emmett) Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's pathetic wittiness.

"Wow. He's a regular Steve Martin," Sirina said slowly, "Anyways, can I go?"

"Where?" Edward asked peeling his eyes away from Emmett.

"To the café?"

"Alright…" Edward sighed. "And Alice… stop translating the Battle of Hymn of the Republic into Arabic!"

**Uh-oh… Alice is hiding something again. Reviews are like caffeine for my updates! Makes 'em come faster!**

**Disclaimer: I got the beginning story from Gilmore Girls which I do not own along with the usual Twilight characters etc. etc.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. They all get it! I don't own Twilight!**

Sirina swerved her metallic clue jeep across the road and into La Push. She watched as the evergreens blurred together. Her window wipers laid at rest after the grieving trip through the snow of Alaska and then the rain. The grey sky tinted everything a murky color and it looked to be on the verge of another rain. The thin air felt cool and refreshing. It had taken a phone call to her parents telling them that she had decided to spend the weekend at a friends house, a three hour ferry trip and two coffee stops to make it there. Which she did end up spilling on herself. She remembered the older college student's face when she spilled and suddenly screamed "STUPID RHINOS!" It was debating whether to call the local asylum or let it pass. Sirina didn't stick around to find out.

Sirina hit the breaks suddenly causing the car to jump to a halt. She took a breath trying to ease her instability and by the time her door was closed there was a looming werewolf with a lopsided grin standing beside her. She turned into him as he wrapped his warm arms around her body. She closed her eyes as he started running his hands through her long brown hair. After a few moments she fluttered her eyelids open and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. He bent down pausing an inch before her mouth.

"Sirina" he whispered softly. And then se was kissing him. She felt his soft, warm, familiar lips race along her with longing with she met with the same passion. She didn't know how long it would last this time, but she didn't care. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He happily accepted her feeling and pulled her yet closer. Bt like all things wonderful the kiss ended, leaving them both out of breath. Jacob smiled and pushed his feverish forehead to hers. He grinned broadly as he pressed his lips quickly to hers three more times.

"You… didn't… call" Sirina said waiting for her heart to return to it's normal pace. Jake's smile faltered a bit but as he rested his head on top of hers she nuzzled into his chest.

"Can I promise you something?"

"Anything"

"Not one minute, no, second passed where I didn't think of you. The entire time I didn't see you I couldn't, couldn't breathe. I'm no good at this romance stuff, ask you mother," Jake breathed a humorous laugh, "but you are my world Sirina. It hurts when I'm away from you. I wouldn't fight unless it was for you. I wouldn't live if you weren't a part of my life." He sighed, the motion gently rocking Sirina's head, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirina said quietly. Jake smiled before kissing her once again.

"I've been waiting for this for fifteen years," Sirina opened her eyes. She thought about her first steps, her first words, her first heartbreak, Jake was there. She thought about all the times she lay awake in bed as a little girl dreaming of her wedding. And how the groom always had the same russet tinted skin.

"Me too." And as she stood there wrapped in his arms, feeling very breath he took, she realized that deep down inside; she had always loved Jacob Black.

---------

"Jake, remember last time, I can't ride that." Sirina tried to calmly explain as she saw what Jake had in store for her.

"Why not? Your mother did."

"My mother's not the brightest."

"Jake, I can't ride the motorcycle!"

"Please" he said coming dangerously close to her mouth.

"Seduction has no effect on me." She stated refusing to show her twirling innards.

"Oh come on!" He cried begging.

"Fine, but it' _not_ because of the puppy face," Sirina said stubbornly. He looked at her oddly, "No pun intended!" she said crossly.

"Sure," he answered rolling his eyes while smiling.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked referring to the two motor bikes resting before them then to the scar along her arm she had gotten when she had took a wrong turn and ended up colliding with a tree. The next thing out of her mouth was when Jake was trying to bring her back to consciousness by shaking her and she simply asked: _Who put that tree there?_

"It's the safest thing you'll ever have between your legs." Embry said loping into the garage.

"EMBRY!" Jacob said as Sirina giggled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what? Never mind." Jake grumbled turning back to Sirina, "But the bikes are safe. I promise." He then lowered himself onto the ground so the many parts of the monstrous bike hid the upper half of his torso. Quil and his now pronounced wife Claire entered the scene at that moment. They walked at a steady pace together. And when they reached the fold out chairs, Sirina noticed that Quil stayed standing waiting for Claire to take her seat and then swiftly guided the empty chair closer to her and sat down, weaving his hand along the back of her chair as I supporting her.

"Don't say anything Quil." Jacob said grumpily.

"He hasn't even said anything yet," Embry looked at Jake in some version of mild disbelief.

"But he will and at the worst possible moment."

"Like when you're diffusing a bomb?" Sirina questioned. Claire gasped.

"That _would _be awkward."

"Ugh!" Jake said as he started to come up and smashed his head against the searing hot engine.

"Oh my god!" Sirina and Claire both plunged out of their chairs onto the floor.

"I'm fine." Jacob said.

"But you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine!"

"But you're bleeding!"

"No more blood!" Jake calmly moved his hand away from his forehead where the cut was barely showing.

"I hate when you do that."

"What? Heal?"

"Get me all worked up and then---" Sirina lost her train of thought as she entered Jacob's eyes. She shuddered compulsively as the burning intensity of his auburn irises filled her with calamity.

---------

"So what are we arguing about again?"

"Cartoon violence. Whether it's a reliable source for terrorists' planning." Quil slammed his hand down on the table, "I say if Porky can do it, why not us?"

"This has got to be the most pointless discussion we have ever had before." Embry shook his head.

"It's unrealistic. I mean our faces can't circle around our heads." Sirina continued ranting.

"When has that even come remotely close to actually happening?" Quil asked.

"It was in this cartoon and Elmer Fudd was trying to shoot Bugs Bunny with a rifle but Bugs then twists the rifle backwards so it hits Elmer and blows his face around."

"And this is a cartoon?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"No. It happened to me just the other day, I was walking down the street carrying this rifle and yes it's a cartoon." Sirina said, "back to the point…"

"There is no point!" Embry almost screamed.

"Terrorists cannot participate in the activities that many of the cartoon characters can!"

"Yes they can!"

"No they can't!"

"Yes they can!"

"Oh my---!" Jacob and Embry both smacked their heads on the table in sync.

After their rousing debate, (which Sirina found quite successful in her favor after using the infamous dropping the anvil on a person's head tactic), the group was sprawled out through the garage, Quil's arm still around Claire's waist, Embry leaning back in his chair and Sirina laying sideways encircled by Jacob on the floor. She blushed madly every time she glanced his way and found it much less embarrassing to avoid eye contact. But it was much less pleasant.

---------

Sirina stepped off the huge red dirt bike.

"Never again." She said still shaken.

"Oh come on, I saw you smiling." Jake grinned as he grabbed her and held her. She smiled up at him.

"Whatever you want to think…"

"You had fun. Hey, race you!"

"What no way!"

"Already half way there!" Sirina circled her head around, stripped off her black flats from her dark jeans. She threw herself into her run as she chased after Jake laughing as her delicate mortal legs tried to keep up with his powerful tanned ones. He stopped suddenly by a rock and Sirina smacked right into him.

"Ow!" She rubbed her nose gingerly, "Your chest is hard."

"Okay, I will make sure to purge on the next barbeque. Fatten me up a little."

"Thank you," Sirina nodded. She looked around quietly for a minute and then flightily jumped up onto the rock. She felt the scorching biceps around her waist and turned her upper body so she was facing Jacob. She smiled and a light pink rose to her cheeks as their eyes met. She he turned the rest of her body to face him. She cupped his face in her palm.

"Are you okay?" She furrowed her thin eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah… it's nothing. I'm just happy," He said with a wide smile, then leaning down toward her and kissing her again. She twisted his trimmed jet-black hair through her fingers as she pulled herself to him.

"Want to take a walk?" Jake asked quietly after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice." She felt her fingers intertwine with his large, soft palm.

---------

The sky soon started to ooze from the heavens into the watery abyss. The light grays and blues melded with the deep ocean water. It seeped through the dark waves and crept up onto the darkening grains on the shore as they padded along. Sirina's eyes soon started to droop down as the night wore on. After a few minutes the sky was sprinkled with shimmering stars while Sirina and Jake found themselves sitting side by side in the sand watching the full moon. Jake's arm was again wrapped around Sirina protectively.

"Sirina, can I tell you something."

"No." Sirina said burrowing her face into his shoulder. He laughed as he brought his free had around to bring her face up to hers.

"Do you want to know the real reason I haven't come up and seen you?"

"I guess you could tell me that." She smiled.

"Your parents don't want you with me."

"What? That's crazy my parents… well, my mother loves you!"

"Not compared to what she said to me the other night."

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me never to see you again. That I'm too dangerous."

"Where would she get an idea like that?"

"Sirina," Jacob said cynically, "Have you seriously forgotten?"

"Forgotten what? What could possibly be… oh. That."

"Yeah. That."

"Well, what does that matter? They're a family of vampires! How should you being a" Sirina gulped inwardly, "werewolf have anything to do with any of it!"

"I'm a werewolf!"

"And they're vampires!"

"But you're not."

"What?"

"You're not a vampire! You're a living, breathing human! They think I could hurt you."

"No!" Sirina said standing up and stumbling backward a little bit, "No, you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I would _never hurt you_!" Jake said stubbornly standing up also, "They just don't understand the workings of a werewolf's mind. They think I can't control my temper. But trust me, I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in anyway. I love you Sirina. Come on, maybe we should just go back home."

"Okay. I just can't believe they would say something like that to you!"

"It's okay. I'm used to being viciously criticized by my loved one's parents."

"I doubt it." Sirina grumbled.

"No really! Quil's mom didn't take to kindly to me in the beginning either." Sirina shook her head and continued walking quietly until they rode home on the bikes.

---------

"You didn't wake me up," Sirina accused taking the open seat next to Leah.

"I tried but you bit me," Jake answered calmly.

"I did not bite--- woah! I did bite you! Cool!"

"Yep and it was pretty deep considering it's taken me over 10 minutes to heal."

"I stayed here all night… In Sam's house," Sirina said slowly.

"Hey Sirina, haven't seen you in a while," Emily said kindly fixing what had to be the biggest pan of eggs Sirina had ever seen, "Jake, will you go et the other boys?" Emily had aged quite gracefully and Sam, who had retired, continued right along side her. Sirina thought about her own parents. Young forever. Their skin didn't hold any scars like Emily's. They wouldn't wrinkle or grey. They would never 'grow old together'. But there was the same thing in their eyes, the way he looked at her as she maneuvered around the kitchen filled with sizzling bacon and browning pancakes.

"GUYS!" Jake yelled picking up two plates. Soon the stampede of three more boys came into view. Jake quickly piled a heaping amount of the breakfast foods onto a plate and then three times more on the other.

"Hot plates, hot plates," he whined as he hastily threw her plate in front of her.

"See he called me 'hot plates', he _so_ likes me!" Sirina whispered like a love-stricken teenager into Leah's ear who, in turn, snorted into her eggs.

---------

"Sirina!" Alice squealed as soon as Sirina had shut the jeeps trunk and gotten out her bag. The sky was still downcast and pouring rain down on both their heads.

"Alice! Why are we so excited to see each other?" the brunette answered in the same overly enthusiastic tone.

"How was the weekend?"

"Fine. Did you… you know? Tell mom and dad?"

"Nope. And I take it that you aren't planning to?"

"Not on the top of my priority list. Um Alice?"

"Yeah."

"It's wet."

"Oh right! Let's get inside." They were relieved of the painful pounding on the head as they stepped through the large doorway.

"Is it raining?" Rose asked looking up from the magazine she was reading while sitting in the living room.

"No Rose. It's national baptism day." Rose just glared in response before turning her undivided attention back to _Seventeen_.

"Oh Sirina! Thank goodness you're back! I need so much help preparing for the guests." Esme said coming in.

"Okay, can I go set my things up in my room first?"

"Of course, of course." Sirina nodded slightly before going upstairs to her room. She paused at the portrait of her mother and father on their wedding day. So happy and in love. Why would they want to deprive her of that?


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: You know what I really hate? When these authors have these really really long author's notes and your just sitting there waiting to go onto the story just thinking about how great it would be if the author just stuck with the story and went on with it. So you know what? I pledge to you no that never ever ever ever will you be cursed with the forlorn of reading a long Author's Note on this page. Never will you be belittled into reading an annoying note forcing you to give up on the chapter itself. Onto the chapter!**

**(Did you notice how long my author's note was?)**

"Tanya!" Esme said kindly opening the foyer door.

"Esme! Oh, it's so nice to see you again." The strawberry blonde walked through the front door and gave the fragile Esme a huge hug. Sirina watched in silence as three more drop-dead gorgeous woman followed suit. The slats of the vent blacked her vision a little.

_"Sirina, it's too dangerous for you to be out in the open with vampires, you underestimate our self-control." Her father repeated for what felt like the millionth time._

_"Than why can't I do something else, go to Jake's or..."_

_"No." And with that Edward left Sirina in mid-sentence._

But years ago she had found a way to get in on the vampire-fun. Although sneaking through the attic door in her closet and looking through the hole that had taken years to widdle through was not even close to the other experience it was something. Sirina continued watching quietly as Tanya glared at Edward's hand wrapped around Bella's thin waist. She applauded Tanya's unnecessary effort as she tried with her verbal twist to get Edward to let go. Suggesting a move to a different room, asking him to switch on the light but he kept a firm grip on her waist, as if they were melded together by some force of the universe.

Suddenly Alice was next to her. Her heart excelled at a painfully fast pace.

"Oh my…" Sirina almost shrieked in surprise as her heart regained its composer from her recent surprise, "Don't do that to me!"

"Your father doesn't want you up here."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how he's prone to be a tad overprotective…"

"Just a tad?"

"Okay he's a regular Elam Lynds, but seriously, this probably isn't the best place for you to be."

"You're right," Sirina said thinking of La Push.

"You'll die, you'll break an arm, impressive thought," Alice answered her many outrageous plans to escape the confinements of her home, "why don't you just call him."

"Mom and dad…"

"I've always wanted to translate every word of the dictionary and this seems like the opportune time."

"Thanks Alice." They crawled, Alice much more delicately so, back to Sirina's room. And in two seconds time Alice was gone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake," Sirina said adrenaline pumping through her as she heard his voice.

"Sirina!" he answered excitedly.

"I know it's been a three whole days!" she said mockingly.

"It feels like longer," he grumbled.

"Oh Jake," she murmured quietly.

"S'not so bad. You know?" he said almost silently, "I just miss you."

"I miss you too," she said blushing madly.

"Are you coming down soon?"

"I was just there not even half a week ago!"

"Please," he asked pleadingly.

"I'll try to come down next weekend." She said promisingly, "You're lucky is was winter break last week."

"I know" she could see him grinning through the phone, "Quil don't you dare throw that at me---" _CRASH!!!_

"Did I get you?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Quil's voice ran through the receiver, as did his footsteps as he exited the room. Sirina started to laugh but then heard her door slam open.

"I knew it! I knew I smelled blood!"

"Sirina," Jake yelled into the phone nervously, "Sirina what happened?" but the line was blank.

---------

"… so you can understand our hesitancy to reveal their daughter to you. It's not one of our normal day predicaments," Carlisle continued, "I mean, it's not as though we could just have her out in the open as we would have liked." he finished.

"Of course we understand Carlisle dear," Tanya said exuberantly, "We just did wonder why the house smelled to delicious."

"Oh yes, now we can starve in a _fragrant_ home," one of Tanya's clan muttered bitterly under her breath. Edward glared at her probably hearing her thoughts.

"Please excuse Lily here, she missed our last 'outing' and hasn't had the chance to get something to eat in a while. Sirina noticed the now named Lily's noticeably dark irises and edged a little away from the hungry look in her eyes.

"And with the Volturi watching everyone so closely lately," Carlisle continued explaining, Sirina looked up, this was news to her, but the family seemed unfazed by her panicked expression, "We didn't tell you simply out of precaution."

"Well of course, we wouldn't dream of telling," she said sending yet another look to Edward.

"Well then, I suppose it is getting late," Carlisle said in a comforting voice, "time for the human to get to bed." He smiled in her direction and she took her chance and carried herself up the stairs.

---------

She should have known he'd be waiting for her.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know. I know. You hate me for not updating sooner! Sorry, I was sick and then I had a lot of stuff going on! Extra long chapter to make up for it**

**A lot of stuff starts moving in this chapter. We're getting to the intense part!!! OOOOOO!**

**Okay, I'm not trying to beg or plead but if you like the story. Please. Review. I'm not going to say that you don't get an update for not reviewing because I'm on the site to post my work. That's it. But reviewing does inspire me and make me move faster.**

**ONWARD!**

"Jake," Sirina stared in disbelief.

"Sirina! All I heard was someone smelled blood and then the phone went blank!" Jake started ranting while taking two long strides across the room and holding her closely. Pressing her body tightly to his.

"I'm fine," she reassured him tightening her grip on his waist. She had to admit, even after such a brief separation, that it felt good to be back in hi arms.

"I would have gotten here faster…" Jacob started, that's when Sirina noticed the healed cuts and mud on his body. She untangled herself from him and made her way over to the bed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," he said a slight blush rising to his face.

"Tell me," she pleaded.

"Well…"

"Did you fall in a mud hole?" she snickered.

"No!" he said defensively, " I got lost. In the woods. Where there are no road signs. Because there are no roads. Because nobody in their right mind goes there!" Sirina was silent.

"But aren't you like un-die-able or something?" she asked.

"No. I, like all other people get lost. And is that even a word?"

Sirina smiled, "it is now. And I'm not quite sure you fall under the classification of 'people'"

"Neither do those half-dead things that you live with."

"Or half-alive depending on how optimistic you are," Sirina shrugged. At that moment the door opened. Jake froze, tense in a fighting stance.

"Hey Jake," Alice popped into the room and sat herself down next to Sirina, "What happened?"

"Mother Nature kicked his butt," Sirina snickered. Jake grimaced in return.

"Why are you even here? Don't you not want me with her or something?"

"Well, I figure you two are meant to be anyways. Why fight destiny?" Alice replied casually. Jacob looked incredulous. "So anyways," Alice continued, "I was assembling that new T.V that _finally_ was shipped and I was wondering if you saw that piece with the green ball hanging from it?"

"Yes actually, me and Jake were playing with it."

"You were playing with my T.V parts with the dog? No offense."

"None taken," Jake raised his palms.

"Yeah," Sirina continued explaining, "I was trying to hypnotize him. You know, get him to stop chewing on the front door mats or something cool like every time the doorbell rings he runs around in circle…" Sirina trailed off as Jake stared at her.

"So did you do it?" Alice asked playing along.

"No Alice, he's a dog."

"So you have no idea where my parts are?"

"None what-so-ever."

"Oh well…" she started but got a vague look in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Alice," Sirina shook her, "Alice!"

Alice just shook quietly. Swaying back and forth. Sirina shook her harder.

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Oh… my god. No no no! This _can't_ be happening! Tanya wouldn't." Alice trailed off.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"No no! Sirina we need to get you out of here! Oh god no… I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Alice I'm sure there's no safer place for her."

"Jacob…"

"It's a really good thing I know what you're talking about because it'd be really annoying if I have no idea what you were saying." she – somewhat reluctantly – detangled herself from Jake asking Alice to explain with her eyes.

"Jake wants you to go to La Push for a while. But your parents are getting suspicious so I don't know if it would work. Plus I can't see what would happen so it might be an unneeded strain on them… That could work… I'm impressed dog" she gave him a slight smile.

"Thanks leech," Jake grimaced in response.

"Seriously, assuming the she you are talking about is me, why do I need protection? Why do I have to leave?"

"You probably both should know…" Alice began.

"Yeah. That'd be nice," Sirina retorted.

"Okay, now you've heard of the Volturi." Sirina nodded. Jake however exposed a confused look.

"The huh?"

"Volturi," Alice said slowly as though she was talking to a third grader, "They are a clan of ancient vampires. Kind of like the 'Sam' of our entire species, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I got it. The Alphas."

"Exactly. So, back when Bella was human," Sirina looked to Jacob, she knew about his and her mother's past, but he remained unphased as Alice continued, "We had a sort of trip to see them. One of their rules is to never let humans know what we are or that our kind exist whatsoever."

Jake instantly realized where this conversation was going and tightened his newfound grip on Sirina. Alice turned to Jake.

"I'll make the proper arrangements if you could take her down to la Push or the rest of the weekend. But she is due back to school on Monday so we'll need her then. Bella and Edward will fall for my lies one more time but only if Sirina talks to them first.

"Alright," Sirina agreed, "Now?"

"Probably as good a time as ever."

"Okay."

Sirina made her way downstairs but stopped when she heard raised voices.

"Edward Cullen I love you and I want to be with you. Why don't you love me," she sensed pain in the melodic voice.

"Because, I love someone else. I am sorry. I don't feel the same."

"Your daughter," the first voice used her only ammunition, "The Volturi would be quite excited to hear about this predicament. Especially after that last law…"

"Tanya you wouldn't." Edward answered icily.

"Try me."

"Tanya, I cannot help whom I love," Sirina's father had a hint of pleading in his voice.

"You should have chosen me."

Tanya was so quick Sirina wouldn't have even known she had left except or the slight breeze along side her.

"Dad," Sirina unsurely entered the room. Edward was pacing and rubbing his temples viciously.

"Yes?"

"I would like to go to Haley's house for the rest of the weekend if it's not too much of a stress." the lies rolled off her tongue with ease.

"Alright, yes. I think that's a good idea." Edward paused, "One thing please."

"Yes?"

"Be safe." he said as his parting words. She rushed over to him and engulfed him in an embrace. His chest was strong and frozen as usual but she felt at home as he squeezed her slightly and let go. She left the room to pack. Thoughts of Tanya and the Volturi swimming in her mind.

---------

Jake opened the small Wrangler's door holding one out to Sirina while holding the necessary black umbrella overhead. The fresh scent of rain lowed through Sirina's nostrils the second her black tennis shoes squashed in the mud. She hugged herself tightly her 5' 4" figure trying to become as small as possible under the umbrella. Jake – taking her folded figure as chilled – draped his free arm over her shoulders. She automatically turned herself. She automatically turned herself partially into him. Her thoughts tried to compare him to Cody.

How her have never touched her or felt as comfortable around her. How his eyes never sparked as he looked at her. But then she realized that it wasn't a fair comparison. How could any other guy possibly match up to such a different person? Nobody could love her like Jacob Black. This she was certain.

---------

She had said a quick hello to the pack. Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth all lived in Sam's and Emily's house now. The cabin-like home was three stories, including the basement. The imprintees – as Sirina liked to think of them – also took their places there. Claire, Kim and Emily. Sirina was always scared that Jacob would imprint and leave her, she couldn't survive that. Every time she thought about it a pain rushed through her head and she would stumble against her words or steps as she tried to compose herself. She couldn't survive that. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind.

Sirina sometimes felt as if she was the only one who didn't belong there. That is, until the doors opened to her as if she was there all along. Sam and Emily had started to age together now reaching around thirty-three, Kim was twenty-nine but her husband, Jared, had not given up morphing just yet. Claire was the closest to Sirina in age, only three years older. They had many fond memories together from Sirina's childhood summers down at La Push.

But now it was just she and Jacob. They were taking a walk along the path through the lush forests in the yard.

"You are…" Sirina searched for the right word, "disturbed." she concluded.

Jacob laughed once, "Says you."

"Any many psychiatric professionals, in fact, I was talking to Doctor Stein the other day at the local asylum and I was like, 'Hey you know Jake?' And he was like, 'Oh yeah! The disturbed one?'"

"I d don't know which bothers me more. The fact you have a local asylum or that you are having private conversations with one of the professors."

"Doctor actually."

"Doctor. Sorry. Having late night rendezvous with the doctor."

"When did it get late?"

"Alright canoodling with the doctor of the local asylum." Sirina stopped and smiled broadly.

"You caught me mid-canoodle! But you should have seen his face under the light of the morgue." she pretended to swoon dramatically.

"Attractive," Jake sneered.

"Completely," Sirina agreed with a smile, "Jake…" she said seriously, "The Volturi are coming for me."

"It'll pass," Jake said surely, "they'll check on your family and then leave. You'll be fine."

"No Jake, they're not just checking. They're coming _for me_. I can feel it."

"Paranoid," was Jake's answer. But his voice faltered.

"No. Just trust me, I can tell."

"Nothing's going to hurt you Sirina." Jake said sternly.

"You can't help it!"

"No No **NO** _**NO**_!" Jake childishly clapped his hands over his head and shook it violently, "Nothing's going to hurt you! Never!" he yelled more to himself. He opened his black yes a flame of fury burning through, "

"They'll get me."

"No they won't. I love you Sirina. Hell! I _imprinted_ on you! There! I told you!

"What?"

"When you were a baby, I saw your face. He brought his hand up quickly and brushed her cheek lightly then cupping his hand around the right side of her face, "I love you. I can't live without you and I would die before letting anything hurt you."

"Something's can't be helped," she said reaching her own hand and placing it over his. He gritted his teeth and then gave up.

"I'll be right back. Wait here." he stressed, shaking slightly. He then disappeared quickly into the brush. Then – a short distance away – Sirina heard a wolf howl. She stood frozen as a large russet monster stuck its head cautiously through the trees. His eyes begging her to stay. She took a step toward the familiar eyes. He took this as an invitation and continued to ease himself out of the dense pines. When he was close enough, she reached a hand up to place gently on his snout.

"Jake," she whispered. He leaned his head toward her hesitant touch assuring her it was okay. Sirina quietly started running her fingers through his coarse russet fur – she heard a sigh of contentment rumble through his chest as his furry eyelids slid closed. She lowered her lids too and brought her head down further, sill keeping her hand in place, slightly knotting her fingers through hits pelt. This was the first time she had ever seen him in wolf form. Her mother had told her about the old times where there were two sides to Jacob. And for almost the first time in her life he looked like he belong completely and solely to her. _Her_ Jacob this time. So vulnerable and childlike, but serious at the same time. She untangled her fingers and stroked from his forehead down along his cheek to the edge of his black lined mouth. He was her Jacob.

---------

"Hey Sirina," Quil smiled up at her his head resting on her feet Paul pinned him to the uneven ground. Quil quickly heaved his legs up and swung his torso around so it flung Paul across the plain-like grass. The full moon smiled down on the raging bonfire party. The flames licked the star sprinkled sky as laughter echoed through what seemed like the town. Sirina gracefully swept over the two feuding werewolves and joined I the conversation sneaking a quick glance at Jacob out of the corner of her eye.

---------

"By Jake."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you soon, she assured him."

"You better," he grinned. She stood to press her lips to his again before climbing in the shimmering blue jeep.

---------

She arrived back in Alaska at around ten o' clock the family had gone out hunting she assumed by the empty house. The second stair creaked uncharacteristically under her foot as the bush made an odd sound in the wind as she passed it to climb up the remaining steps. She didn't stop until she made it into her bed.

---------

They came for her that night


	14. Chapter 13

You know how in movies how everything morphs into slow motion? How you are jerked to an almost painful halt and the heroine's life passes before their eyes? And how you feel as though you could help them if you could just reach into the screen or even just shout directions from afar?

Not True

See, what all those movie directors and producers don't want you to know is that life doesn't slow down, especially in dangerous circumstances. You go numb; life speeds up so fast you can't even comprehend what is happening. You are focused, not on your past experiences, but on noting. And as a rose dies, you begin to wilt. Petal by petal. And then, somebody presses fast forward.

---------

Her head slammed on the floor. But she didn't feel it. Her hands grasped out as a reflex, nothing more. She wondered what compelled her to find them.

All she remembered was the wall melting away to reveal a strikingly beautiful girl. She sat colt upright in her bed. That when the hands came. Cold and hard they clapped over her mouth, but she wasn't screaming anyways.

Sirina didn't feel as if it were a dram, she in fact knew she was very much alive. Helpless, but alive. She didn't think any words to Jake or her family as she was taken by the steel arms and crimson eyes. She just gave up. Her chest didn't rake with sobs but rather trembled as silent tears fell from her eyes. Her eyelids were shut as the iron embrace held firm. She felt nothing. All she could hear was her name being called out. Ferocious snarls followed. The sound of rock against stone rang in her ears.

That's when she blacked out.

From afar she could hear a clock chime.

A train's whistle as it passed.

_"Yes young mortal. We have waited years for you," a sweet but somewhat jeering voice whispered quietly._

_"She's sleeping, she can't hear you," a male's voice this time._

_"Well, I think she should know why her then," the mocking voice answered._

_"No!" The other voice cried, "Not here."_

_"Alright, but there is someone special waiting for you in Volterra… he really would like to see you."_

_"Enough Jane."_

And then things where quiet

Suddenly – what could have been days, months or minutes later to Sirina's unconscious mind – she heard cries. Mourning sound of people with no hope. Desperate pleas for their lives. The lament of death.

The ground came fast and hard. Her eyes flew open. The first thing that came into her perception was the bars. Next, the dank cell walls, and lastly the girl – about her age – cowering in the corner.

Wearing only what resembled a ratty pillowcase with ripped out armholes and stains of mud, dirt and (Sirina had a spasm fear) blood. The girl shivered. Her dirty cloned hair reached a little past her shoulders and it was tied up into double braids and her face was slightly tan. Focused forward with large brown eyes. They showed nothing. Sirina kept low to the ground as she scooted over to the trembling body. She brought her legs under her and opened her mouth to speak but she didn't let out a word because she realized what she took as shaking lips were the girl mumbling something:

"_Notre père dans le ciel,_

_Sanctifié soit votre nom,_

_Votre royaume_

_Viennent, votre volonté_

_Soit fait sur terre car_

_Elle est dans leciel._

_Donnez-nous aujourd'hui notre pain quotidien._

_Pardonnez-nous nos_

_Entendez que l'OH Isreal le seigneur est notre_

_Dieu le seigneur alone_

_Coils le seigneur votre_

_Dieu avec tout votre coeur et toute votre âme_

_Dieu essuiera loin chaque larme de leurs yeux._

_Un jour,_

_Dieu lui-même prendra votre_

_visage dans des ses mains et essuyer doucement loin vos larmes pendant qu'il vous rassure là ne sera plus de douleur..._

_You peut regarder en avant avec espoir, parce qu'un jour là sera...no._

_Et dans la mort nos âmes seront sauvegardées"_

Sirina pressed her eyes shut again. There was no hope.

**A/N: This is where I end this chapter. I know it's short but I will have a longer one next time I promise!**


	15. Chapter 14

The La Push rain was back.

The house was already up and running at 8:15 am.

"Leah pass that cinnamon over here!" Kim yelled, Leah, in turn, threw the spice across the kitchen where – without skipping a beat – Kim grabbed it from the air and tossed it into the frying pan.

"Claire will you turn the bacon?"

The boys were talking animatedly in the small nook by the kitchen with the table set.

"You can't do that!" Quil flung his arms in the air, "Can he do that?" he turned to the figure descending the stairs.

"He can't do that." Sam answered calmly.

"See! Sam says you can't do that!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Paul answered haughtily.

"Nu uh!" Embry said using his 'three-year-old' voice, "Right Jake?"

"Jake?" Quill asked when the boy didn't respond immediately.

But he couldn't hear. He was still on the high he experienced every time he was around Sirina. He felt his phone in his pocket vibrate urgently.

UNKNOWN CALLER

"Hello?" he answered, airiness radiating from his voice.

"Jake! Oh please… oh god…" a familiar voice slurred the words together.

"Bella?"

"Yes! I – I didn't know what to do, the Volturi… took her, I'm not supposed to tell you. But she and I didn't… and…" she sounded as through she was trying to suck in too much air, air she didn't eve need.

"Bells, slow down, I can't understand you when you're talking to fast."

"They took her," she wailed.

"Who?"

"Sirina!" Jacob's torso spazzed involuntarily, his black eyes darkened and muted.

---------

The calmness of the beep was infuriating. Bella threw the phone across the room. Cold arms wrapped around her, she turned into them.

"Why weren't we there? Why didn't we save her?"

Edward ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"We tried."

"It wasn't enough."

"It will be. We'll save her," Bella nodded, her topaz eyes slowly flickering.

---------

The sun wasn't up yet, but it was impossible to sleep just hours before she had been pelted with and outfit like the other girls, but with long sleeves and no stains. Though she was reassured by the ward that there soon would be.

"Mademoiselle, heure de se réveiller, satisfaire la hâte!" the blonde girl was tugging her awake.

"Call me Sirina," she racked her brain for old French classes, "Um… je m'applle… uh… Sirina?"

"Ah," realization crossed the filthy face," Tue s americain! I," she gestured widely to herself, "am Anneliese," she used a thick French accent but it was clear she was fluent,

"But you may call me Annie. Everyone did."

"Did?"

"They don't really used names here," Annie gestured with distaste; the look on her ace was one of someone who just chugged a gallon of oil.

"Oh," Sirina got quiet. After a few moments of silence, Annie smiled feebly.

"Come on" she spoke softly as if wanting not to unsettle the quiet, "We have to get to _la chimie_."

---------

Sirina gasped in pain as the leather snake bore her back open.

"Keep up," screamed a man with black hair and bright red eyes. Sirina pushed herself until she had caught up with Annie.

"What mile are we on?" Sirina asked through unmoving lips. Her third scar had taught her that talking during exercises… not allowed.

"_Douze_ or twelve," Annie answered in the same immobile fashion.

"Why do we have to run like this?"

"They want our blood flowing."

"Why?"

"For the injections." was the answer. Sirina stopped running in surprise letting the last three people pass. The next on didn't hurt so badly. The flick of the overseer's wrist strung through the leather and melded onto her back. The searing pain of the new wounds ran scarlet down her back.

She had learned [quite harshly the way of the mornings.

_4:30 – 4:44_

_Wake-up/ Eat [cold bacon and a slice of greening bread_

_4:45 – 6:15_

_Scrub the floors of the dining hall [bleach a must_

_6:15 – __**now**_

_Running [Whoever was last was whipped until they passed someone else, who then was whipped, thus continuing the cycle_

There were six of them all together. Six people.

Marco was a small boy. Sirina thought of him as a shy field mouse almost. He was very pale and sickly with faded green eyes. She spoke only Russian and wheezed heavily after the fifth mile. He had messy, stringy brown hair that was in disarray as he tried to regain composure.

Zachary resembled a large bear in her mind. Brawny and huge. And defiantly intimidating. Almost like Emmett… He told them they came from Africa but even his chocolate skin had certain whiteness to it, as if it were deluded. He ad frizzy black hair cropped so it spiked.

Rebecca was only ten years old. She hung to her white pigtails as if she pulled hard enough she would disappear into the ground. Her wide dough eyes could swallow the kindness in any person. Except the overseer. Sirina realized around the second or third mile that they had a system. Nobody passes Rebecca. But the back of her small dress was already torn and caked in blood.

Eleanor wouldn't speak. The only way they even knew her name was because she could carve it repeatedly into her cell wall. Just eating away slowly at the damp stone _Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor…_ Her skin had an exotic flair to its same paleness, kind of like the La Push people,

Sirina thought with a twinge of pain. She tried not to think of Jacob.

The injections were painful. One by one they let them into the small stone room. Sirina watched and then heard until she was next.

The room was much like her cell only smaller and with a circle of stone with many engravings in different languages plastered in the middle of it. It looked like a sacrificial table. Not anything like you would imagine rooms were 'medical procedures' would take place. It was only lit y candlelight assuming they were around 100 feet below the surface.

The door opened. The boy made his way gracefully to the table taking out three large needles. One was empty. This one he picked up first and stuck it into her upper left shoulder. He then continued with releasing the back. Sirina had to sit and watch as the blood came gushing through until he sprang back with a bottle full of her blood.

The next one he pierced her thigh where she could feel the venom-like substance burning as it ran through the veins around the injection site. The last he made his way to her shoulder only to quickly change direction and stab her neck. She bent her throat into the needle, letting out a silent scream as he pushed the bluish liquid further down and releasing it into her body. When it was over he packed the needles up wordlessly and bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She gagged after he had removed his mouth.

"You smell simply delicious," he smirked at her appalled face. She sneered at the predator as he turned and started to leave. As soon as the thick wooden door opened Anneliese bounded in.

"He was smiling!" she said in awe, "What did you do?"

"I knew him…"

"What? You _knew _the injector?" Sirina furrowed her eyebrow at the alien nickname.

"The Injector?"

"The name thing again. They think we might… be attracted to them… and then weaken them or something like that…"

"Trust me. Been there, done that. And I will not be inclined to visit again."

"What?"

"His name was Cody."

---------

**A/N: I know! Not a fast update, but I already have the next chapter half-done so bear with me please ******

**Review please! It really does help!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry to all those who I told this would be out within a week. I had it written but had **_**no time**_** to type it and I apologize!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ****roseuley819!**

The forest spun around him in a blinding rage. He snarled as the others tried in vain to calm him. He had barely made it out of the house before changing. Denial had overcome him. He figured he was now in the Michigan or Ohio area. He didn't want to guess. He wanted to die.

A pain surged like adrenaline through him, pumping out in vicious punches seeming like internal caner ripping his tissue with each pulse. He cried out again, his howl rising toward the clear full moon. The group's thoughts invaded his mind.

_Calm Yourself Jacob Black!_ Leah sternly commanded.

_Dude, just hold up a second!_ Quil pleaded.

_Yeah, come on man!_ Embry agreed.

_We can work it out!_ Jared called quickly.

_Just… SLOW DOWN!_ Seth panted.

_Jake, I understand, but please, there will be no hope for her if you continue like this…_ Sam tried serenely.

--

"I can't believe you know the injector!" Annie gushed as they made their way through the stone steps towards the dining hall around 10:15 at night, "and even better, he loved you!"

"Do you know what he _is_?" Sirina was almost appalled with the optimistic attitude the blonde had towards the situation. The girl stopped.

"Do you?" she asked. Sirina paused and turned.

"Of course… why wouldn't I?"

"So you know he's a _vampire_?"

"A vampire yes… my family was too…" she added the last part, hesitant toward the reaction. The girl's eyes widened. The mocha irises timing themselves by ten.

"Well of course they are! All of us are children of vampires."

"I… I thought I was the only one…"

Everyone here was like her. She couldn't believe it. All were children of the apparently damned. She wasn't the only one! The moon rose higher in the sky across the town of Volterra. And for one brief second, Sirina felt like she belonged.

--

Sleeping and dreaming are curious things. An old legend tells of dreams being windows tat you flow through ad take you to the place your heart most desires. Or another, that dreams are angels sent to bless your resting soul

--

"NO!" Anneliese cried out. Four inhumanly strong men were carrying her body through the stone hall. The others were all locked away by a stone key and resting quietly like this was a normal activity.

The sixteen-year-old thrashed and flailed beseechingly as they threw her about.

Her ear-piercing screams ricocheted off the walls desperately. Her gasps rang brutally as she was thrown into the cell, her body numbly flying until colliding with Sirina. She detangled her limbs faster than light and slammed her frail body into the iron, rusting bars and calling for help.

Sirina grabbed her harshly and pulled her down. Annie collapsed with her eyes pleading. She started to chant ominously as she had the night before, pulling her knees and gripping them to her chest making herself as small as possible.

Sirina glanced around the empty room panicked but she tried to come over without shaking so violently she couldn't walk. She wrapped her arms around the vibrating girl until they both fell asleep.

--

_She reached up to stoke his fur but before her hand could make contact Jake's figure changed into human. And then she was in his arms again. His arms around her waist tightened gently and he sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of her hair. It felt so good to hold her._

_"I love you," he whispered._

_Her eyes skimmed up to look him in the face. So tall with russet silk skin._

_"Volterra," she spoke softly. And then her body contorted._

--

Sirina woke with a start. The places that _his_ – she couldn't bear to think his name – arms were around her she could have sworn felt cold in contrast to the warm embrace.

_What embrace?_ She thought to herself. It was a dream. A danm good dream.

And then she buried her head in her hands nestled into her knees and started to cry.

--

"Rebecca," Sirina said quietly to herself.

"Do you really think that you could have been protected forever?" Cody almost screamed in the poor girl's face. She sobbed loudly as the whip was brought down on her young back, "You are **worthless**! You are a **failed experiment**! And you are **nothing**!" He tugged her platinum braids back and dragged her from the podium.

"Rebecca! NO!" Zachary pelted in outrage. He was always the one to take care of Rebecca. They were like brother and sister. Sirina choked on a lump in her throat as the man tried to break through the door. Tears streamed down his thick face. To see someone like him so vulnerable… It proved to her that there was no escape.

--

As Sirina sat down to eat a whisper came in her ear, "Meeting tonight." she looked around and everyone's head was down, but Zachary stole a glance at her. She nodded.

--

And then there were five.

"Rebecca is gone. This is just like Justin two years ago." Marco squeaked. Zachary looked down at the ground.

"We can't live like this forever. There has to be a way out," Anneliese stated strongly.

"Remember Charles?"

They all were quiet.

"Charles…" Eleanor spoke.

"Who was Charles?" Sirina leaned into Annie's ear.

"He was one of us… Eleanor's fiancée too… he tried to run."

"What happened."

"What just happened to Rebecca."

--

"What was that last night?" Sirina asked a newly exuberant Annie as they walked through the dim corridors.

"The wolves come for me…"

"What?"

"A _cauchemar_, or nightmare. Every night it comes back. I'm alone in this forest and these giant wolves, they could be bears," she shuddered, "…and they chase me and chase me and then it ends… they killed my parents." she whispered, "the wolves. Tore them apart…" she scoffed, "you must think I'm crazy."

"No. I don't think that at all."


	17. Chapter 16

Please take my poll on my homepage

**Here is another chapter to make up for the long pause in between updates**

**Please take my poll on my homepage ******

**I can't continue my story without votes**

The months passed.

January

February

March

April

May

June

July

August

September

October

November

The dreams still had not returned. Sirina gripped her head as the memories came. His face still tattooed into her brain pulsed and throbbed

_GO AWAY!_ She screamed internally.

The sun was creeping behind the mountains as she stood along the docking area. The crisp autumn air licked against her skin. She was waiting quietly on the docking port for Cody to return fed and… unhungry.

It was times like these that Jacob assaulted her mind. A sting of pain as she thought his name. His name tainted the air as she tried to fill her lungs, and the hold in her heart, but it wouldn't suffice as she suffocated in his memory. Tears soon started. _Now Sirina, we'll have one of __**that**__. You've made it 7 months without tears. You don't need to cry now_. Even the whip didn't hurt this much.

"Sirina," a smirk plastered on the beautiful face.

"Cody," she glared.

"Care to accompany me back?" he almost laughed in her face. He had power.

"_Père, portez-moi à l'utopie que l'utopie à la maison d'appel_

_m'apportent s'il vous plaît l'espoir dans ce désespoir foncé_," she repeated what Anneliese had taught her. But Cody _did_ have power. Deceit and lies wrapped around and swirled within the deep crimson pupils as if a flame of distrust was burning within. And she followed him obediently. Like a dog, she thought.

--

There **had** to be some way to get to her. Jacob Black stared up at the tall gates of Volterra. It had taken him over half a year to get here. Over half a year of uncertainty. Over half a year of not being able to blink because of the face plastered behind his eyelids.

AND THEY WOULDN'T OPEN THE DOOR!

In frustration he picked up a rock and pelted it at the gates. His worn leather jacket crinkled in protest to the sudden movement. Jake swore under his breath as a guard came out to check.

"What's all the ruckus?"

"Ooh, I like ruckus!" Jake squealed sarcastically.

"Oh," the burly man rolled his eyes, "You're still here," she said it as tough it were a fact.

"Yup," Jacob popped the 'p', answering anyway.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water… iodine?"

"I whiskey will do." Jake answered.

"I wasn't serious!"

"Then you have a sick sense of humor."

"You… are _disturbed_."

"Many say I am."

"I don't suppose you'll be leaving anytime soon." The guard sneered rudely.

"One more point for the idiot in red!" Jake retorted irritated.

Three long hours passed and the sky was starting to dim. Jacob sighed loudly as he stood there in the exact same spot.

"This is ridiculous," the guard came out from his post again.

"What's ridiculous is the laws you people have. 'No tourists when the clouds are in a certain alignment'? What kind of crap is that?"

"Sir, please leave. You're beginning to get on my nerves," the man spoke through his teeth and obviously was having trouble keeping his temper at a normal human level.

Jake just glowered at him and sat down, smacking his butt on the cool stone in the process. He added a three-year-old touch with a stubborn pout and crossed his arms.

"Oh for goodness sake!" the guard exhaled.

That's when two figures appeared.

--

The rough stone felt smooth and uncomfortable under Sirina's bare feet. her head was bent down looking at the cracks and depths in between.

Her hair was bunched on the top of her head and piled so it would get in the way although there were curly wisps dangling in front of her dirty face.

Her piercing blue eyes strained to concentrate as they walked onward.

"I love your eyes, they really are desirable," Cody started in a conniving voice, "Have you ever wondered where their color came from?" Sirina refused to give into his mind games.

"Also, you must wonder why you're here… or more importantly," he continued like a dull college professor who was getting a little too excited about a subject on the blackboard, "Why someone hasn't saved you yet." This made her stop mid-step.. He chuckled as she had o trot to catch back up.

"What do you know?" she asked, venom again entering her words. They were coming up to the gates. Soon they would enter Volterra and the sadistic cycle would continue. Just like the cycle with the running.

"You know my price," he answered cockily. But she wasn't listening.

Jake was standing there.

--

It was her. It was really, truly her. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. He turned to stare.

--

"Yes I understand," she whispered turning back to Cody. A flash of surprise crossed his face, but he quickly covered it with an arrogant smile.

"Do you accept?" He leaned in and kissed her jaw. Her blood boiled angrily under the area. Jake's presence had some sort of effect on her. She felt stronger. She pushed him away and looked him in the eyes.

"I'd rather die," she spat. He frowned furiously at her.

"That could be arranged," he picked up a metal hand and quickly struck her cheek.

--

"Sirina!" Jake cried out excitedly. And then he struck her. Jacob's face fell in shock as Sirina stumbled to her feet and picked herself off the ground as she recovered from the blow. Her back faced him now and he saw the blood and rips along the back."

"What have they done to you?"

--

Jacob was standing right there… he was so close and all she could do was stare pathetically with glazed eyes. She saw his lips move to form, _Please_. Tears fell down her cheeks as her head was shoved around by a cold hand and guided back to confinement.

--

Alice sat at the table. The family staring anticipatingly back.

"I can't tell what he's going to do, he keeps changing his plan."

"Why did we trust him again?"

"Because the Volturi would _expect_ us to come. They know our power and weaknesses. Jacob Black however they aren't even familiar with that species." Carlisle answered

"And the fact that every time we tried to book a flight, run, swim, you name it, they would somehow figure it out and find a way to stop it," Emmett growled.

Rose stayed quiet by his side.

Edward looked down in defeat.

--

"He's here?" Annie asked excitedly, "Oh! Le seigneur a répondu à nos priers!"

Sirina didn't have the heart to tell her that her 'saviors' were the exact thing she feared most.

--

"So how'd it go?" The other werewolf asked smiling. Jake just glared. The other's face fell. She wasn't with him.

"Jake…"

"I'm going to save her."

--

Sirina had called a meeting. This hadn't happened since Zachary had tried to run three months ago.

"We're going to get out of here."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so only four people took my poll and so I tried to get along with this chapter without the information, but I would like to be able to get on with the story without more fillers so **_**please**_** just check it out and press a button**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me and makes me write at least 100x faster!**

The tinkling of the metal against stone seemed ten times louder to the children's ears than actuality.

"Keep it down you guys, if we get caught…" Marco didn't dare finished the sentence.

"We know, we know," Annie said as she hit into the ceiling again.

"Come on, this is never going to work," Marco snidely commented.

"Actually, we are underground" Sirina was starting to run out of breath from hours of working away at the top of the dining hall, "and this is the highest underground area, thus our breaking through it would lead to civilization which, therefore, leads to freedom."

"Does that even make sense?"

"I don't even know okay? Just work, it's all we got."

"Okay, it's my turn to switch with Eleanor," Sirina said walking over to the quiet girl and handing her the pick. Eleanor grasped it as she steadied herself and walked over to the now worn area and got upon a chair.

Sirina then got on her knees and began scrubbing the floor with straight bleach. I had to get done somehow.

Sirina did have to admit, living here did have some perks. Like… she'd never have trouble fitting into that little black dress again. She could see it now, _**COME TO VOLTERRA, BE WORKED AND ABUSED, JUST ASK SHIRLY!**_ and then would come the annoyingly perky photo and then the face of the apparently skinnier crash-dieter, "_I lost 50 lbs. on the forced labor diet!_"

The whip brought her back. Whoever invented these things should be shot. She thought spitefully as it ate at her skin over and over again.

"I'm running, look! This is me, going faster!" she jogged quicker up to 2nd place.

"You're getting faster," Annie commented.

"Oh yeah, intense abuse will do that to you."

"Well, I've noticed, you're a lot stronger lately."

"I am Sirina, hear me roar." she answered with a slight smile. Annie took and gave one too.

"You know, I'm really excited about this. Getting out I mean," Annie said.

"I know. But…"

"What?"

"I don't know, there just seems to be so many answers here."

"But with every answer comes more questions. You have to stop looking sometime."

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed externally.

"I can't believe Jake it here! It's so… romantic."

"I thought he had given up."

"But that's the point! As soon as you thought your relationship was dead and you had hope left, he shows up – after traveling across basically the world, might I add – to come and save you!" she continued with her gushing, "It's like we're all stuck in this romance story some teenage girl is typing on her computer!"

"Yeah right," Sirina shook her head. But she secret prayed that Jake was coming soon. He wouldn't give up this easily… would he?

--

"Jake just calm down," Embry tilted his head to try and get under the rage that was Jacob Black.

"Yeah, seriously. It's just a girl." Paul mocked. The fire ignited in Jake's deep eyes.

"Sirina is _not_ just a girl, she is my _life_! So without her, I die. I DIE!" Jake yelled. Paul answered with a deep growl in his chest.

"Okay, listen. Just take a minute to cool off." Embry suggested coming in-between them like a referee. But Paul continued forward.

"You can't always be the hero Jake. We risked everything for that Bella obsession you had a while ago."

"This is different!" Jake roared.

"It was 'different' then too!" Paul countered, "How many more of your flings must we endure? How many more Jake? Who will it be next? Sirina's cousin?" And then Jacob jumped into the air and detonated into a puff of fur. Paul followed suit within a fraction of a second and then World War III began at the Quilette's campsite.

--

Several days passed slowly. And the nights of chanting and screaming drifted as if in slow motion.

The second hand of the inner-clock seemed to drag along at a frighteningly leisurely pace.

And as the work seemed to go by to no attempt, when Sirina saw the ceiling a couple of days later, it was almost worn all the way through.

As she passed by Annie, she slightly bumped her left shoulder.

Annie got up to refill her water glass and in doing so scraped past Eleanor's left blade.

Eleanor reached across the table for the salt, bringing it around Marco and nudged it neatly before bringing the small plastic to sprinkle across her plate.

Marco asked Sirina to bring him a bit of old roast and as she got up to bring the tray to him he placed his hand along her shoulder to guide her forward.

They only had three more days to go.

--

"Paul, I know Sam forced you to be on this trip but don't you think it's in your best interest to be a bit more kind to Jacob? He is going through a lot." The fire crackled again as Embry rubbed the sticks together ferociously.

Paul rolled his eyes

"Thank you Dr. Phil"

"Seriously, you can see it in the minds of the others, I mean," Embry stuffed a hot dog into his mouth, "there's like this bond or something between them. It's intense man."

"This would all sound a lot more theoretically advanced if you weren't spraying me with hot dog crumbs." Paul grimaced. Jake came out of the tent with his trusty old black pants on. He sat on the other side of the log.

"You're not seriously giving me the cold shoulder."

"If there were any part of my body that would be reduced to a normal temperature, it would be my shoulder… and it would be because of you!" He grabbed a hot dog and stabbed it heartlessly with a stick and tossed it toward the fire.

--

Sirina shushed the blonde girl in her arms as the sobs raked her torso.

"Calm down Annie, they're not going to get you. You are fine."

"They're after me, they're coming… no, No, NO!" she screamed again.

"Snap out of it Annie!" Sirina gently patted the girl's cheek to wake her up.

The abruptness of Annie's jolt in contrast to Sirina's hesitant shaking surprised both.

"Ugh, I feel like crap," Annie whispered groggily.

"You don't look much better," she laughed back.

--

"Are you going to eat that?" Jake looked toward Embry who had brought the hot dog so it was almost in contact with his lips. Embry paused.

"No, I was just… blowing on it for you," Embry puffed warm breath on the hotdog and pointed the stick in Jake's direction, "See?"

"I thank you kindly."

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too harsh on Paul okay? He doesn't understand."

"I know, I know. It's just so hard to know she's so close right now. And for her to know I'm here. It's… intoxicating."

"We'll get her. It's kind of impossible for us not to now that you've seen her."

"Yeah," Jacob looked into the fire.


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay, sorry for the long update…**

**I have a dedication to put out for this one…**

_**iSparkle0like0alice**_**… I want to thank you for bringing me out of my hole figuratively and getting me back into writing this**

**Also… thank you **_**roseuley819**_** for being there to help me through even though I get ****super**** annoying**

--

Tonight they would break out. Tonight it was going to happen. Sirina thought as they broke through the barrier of the ceiling. Marco smiled widely. Sirina felt relief pour through every vein as the hole was created and a spark of hope light up in all of their eyes.

"Come on you guys," Marco finally broke the silence. He jumped up onto the chair and pulled himself up. He then reached his hand down. Annie smiled up at him and took it.

"Let's go, you next Eleanor." But the girl only shook her head in return, "Eleanor," Sirina tried again.

"I – I can't leave him. He's still here."

"Eleanor…"

"No!" She yelled in an assertive voice, "I won't go. Please. I love him." Sirina sighed.

"We'll come back," she gasped out, as if against her will.

"Promise?"

"I swear," she opened her hand toward the girl. And this time she took it.

--

"Jake," Embry whined, "It's not your fault."

"Why didn't I do anything? I saw her _right there_ and I just stood there like an idiot. I don't know what it was. Just something about that other bloodsucker… it made me unsteady. Like I couldn't move because he didn't want me to. Like he was controlling me."

I mean, I could have, no, _should_ have had her right there. But I just couldn't move closer to her."

Embry placed a hand on his shoulder.

--

Bella sat staring into space. Edward came up behind her protectively.

"Bella love, please… show some form of life, well, you know." Bella turned to face him.

"Jake will get her, won't he?" she asked. Edward paused.

"It's our only choice."  
"How could they see us?"

"I think they have someone tracking us." Edward answered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's only a theory. But how else would they know the flights just so, that they could book them full. Or the paths we were taking to cross the Atlantic or Pacific. They made sure there was absolutely no way to get her."

"Except for Jacob." Bella stated firmly.

"Except for Jacob," Edward agreed quietly.

"He's meant for her Edward."

"Bella – "

"Edward I think that we should give them a chance. I risked everything for you. Life for you," Bella hated the guilt card but she had nothing else to play, "True love. She's found it. Just like we have." She looked expectantly into Edward's eyes.

"No." He said softly.

--

A loud clash was heard along with yelling voices.

"JANE! FIND THEM!"

"Shut it Alec, I'm trying," a female voice screeched.

"Check everywhere! Corridors, cracks, potholes I don't care!" Her partner bellowed.

"Alec," she said eerily calm. He entered the room to find a gap in the ceiling and a huge pile of old rift below.

"After them." he glared.

--

"Sirina, Eleanor, Marco, Annie… come back here please." A voice rang out in the dank sewer area they were traveling through. Annie started to turn towards the seductive voice.

"No Annie, it's a trap. We both know Cody's power. Don't give in." But Annie wouldn't listen. She started crawling back toward the voice along with the other two. Sirina stayed in shock.

"Good children, now Sirina, come out please."

"No," she said, scared tears started streaming.

"Sirina…" The mantra feathered the air and wafted towards her. And with it, it carried blackness.

--

The gates were so infuriating, so appalling, so disgustingly noble Jake let out a growl of frustration.

"Hello?" he called, "Anyone there?"

"No, go away." The guard called.

"The moon's changed," he added hopefully.

"Did you really buy that crap? Or are you just stupid. The moon's got nothing to do with it."

"Then why won't you let me in?"

"I've got specific orders to keep you out."

"Bull!" Jake yelled up at the guard.

"Why do you want in so bad anyways… it's just a city?"

--

"Take them away," Jane glowered. The few vampires that escorted them out were ruthless in the way they handled the children around like wanes in an ocean. The door closed behind them and Jane pressed tow of her fingers against her temples and wondered if it was physically possible for vampires to maintain migraines.

This wasn't how her life was supposed to be. This experiment of hers was _supposed _to be a "get in, get out deal" so she could continue with her carefree life.

The door opened again and three figures of silk floated in. Their translucent skin powdered and their deep eyes were narrow.

"All of them? Are you sure?"

"It is the only way to end it."

"End it?"

"Yes. It failed, don't you understand?"

"If it is what you think is best…"

"It will be simple… run a few tests. Collect a bit of venom. And know them once over the head," Jane stared meaningfully at the questioning looks, "'_Get in, get out _' Right Aro?" She pursed her lips tightly.

"Yes," Aro said as if unfazed, "This is you now. Come along brothers, let's not keep a lady from her business." Jane shaded her lids in a bare bow.

"I thank you kindly," she said as they drifted out of the room. She smirked to herself as her eyes flew up to watch the door slam shut.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the billionth time. I thought I had updated this and I really hadn't. But I have the next chapter up soon… I **_**swear!!**_

Chapter 19

The white walls and florescent lights were so alien to her now that eve the pumping machine and needle couldn't steady her.

Sirina was normally calmed by the essence of hospitals. With an accomplished surgeon and doctor for a grandfather and the inheritance of her mother's stability she spent many of her youthful years either waiting in and overcrowded, seem-to-take-forever-to-get-to-me waiting room or sleeping in beds with sheets designed to feel like cardboard. The ticking and strategic blinks of the monitors used to lull her straight into a scenic dream.

But this place was different.

--

"Alright," the kind lady looked like she belonged on a box of sweets holding out a batch of still steaming cookies. "From there you will find a sewer, follow it down and to the right," she reached up and locked one of the loose black wisp behind her ear s she finished lecturing off directions.

Jacob had never been gladder in his life to have his keen, wolfish instincts.

"But you must wait until daylight, the pale ones roam at night protecting the city," Jacob was about to counter but felt his eyelids drooping. It had been months since her last slept for more than thirty-minute increments. And it _was_ safer in the morning anyways. He thanked the couple and the woman who had introduced herself as Lily lead him up the wooden stairs _"Careful that one's loose"_ and into a small room.

He walked over to the chunky oak frame and sat on the plaid and paisley quilt. He was positive the bed wouldn't fit him. But he didn't care because… he was so close.

--

"Sirina, your time is up."

"You owe me explanations."

"I guess it won't really matter now." Cody was standing behind the chair covered in chains that held her tired body to it. His mouth was pressed against her cheek as he spoke and a string of spit trailed from the white teeth and webbed on her cheek. She sneered at the gooey path as he continued to speak, "Although it is a pity that you have to die. You really were lovely. Maybe I should ask Jane if I could keep you?"

"Jake is going to save me."

"Oh really?" Cody mused, "Because the last time you saw him was over a month ago… You'd think he would have come by now."

"Stop it."

"I mean, I came back for you… and I didn't even love you that much," Jake chuckled humorlessly.

"I said stop it Cody."

"Yes. Poor Sirina, loved by none and yet to die."

"Please stop it," She started pleading.

"Just a filthy experiment."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Sirina kept her volume that had, without her knowledge, turned into screams. The agony rang clear in her voice.

"He never loved you." Cody smiled as his words sank in. Sirina bowed her head in shame of her foolish trust.

--

_Sirina was standing in a meadow. The grass was soft and comfortable on her bare feet as her flowing blue dress whipped around her knees in the gentle breeze. The greens blades danced along with it causing the slight dew of the morning to be thrown into the air. A step of flowers lined the walls of trees surrounding her and her meadow. Voices cracked like a whip in the silence._

_"It's hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration…"_

_"There's a pretty serious fight down there. I don't think it will be that difficult to take myself out of the picture…"_

_"Leech Lover"_

_Sirina called out to the rugged familiar voice. But it kept spiraling trough the air repeating the harsh lines._

_"Hell! I imprinted on you Sirina!"_

_The scene suddenly changed making Sirina's head spin in a dizzying whirl of color. As her eyes adjusted she realized she was sitting on Jake's thick blue comforter as he explained to her what imprinting was._

_"It makes you have to love someone… even if you don't want to."_

_Now Sirina had never given that much thought. In fact she had kept it in the very back of her memory along with the name of the little boy who sat next to her in kindergarten. But now she realized… Jake didn't love her. It was just his instinct. He __**had**__ to love her. And she didn't love him. She was tricked into it. Tricked by his stupid nature._

"Please wake up… we don't have long." Annie pleaded as Sirina's eyes snapped open. She reached up to her cheek and felt the water trickling down.

"Hurry," Annie said as she scurried to pick up the papers that had dropped from her sweating, clammy grasp.

It was then that Sirina noticed the chains around her ankles and wrists had disappeared.

She followed Annie into the night.

--

The next morning the sun rose silently and the two girls saw it for the first time in almost a year and smiled.

"We made it."

"We did."

"Now we can find the man… Jacob."

"He doesn't love me." Sirina said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Annie almost sounded offended, "Of course he does!"

"I don't know."

"Why would you think he didn't?"

"Because… it's complicated."

"Why don't you just stop thinking and follow your heart?" Annie's temper was becoming short lived.

"Because…" Sirina's eyes welled with tears, "He _broke_ my heart!"

"How? He's not even here!"

"That's the point Anneliese! He's _not here_! He's left me. I escaped **without him**, where was he while I was being whipped and tortured? He was gone."

--

"The venom sample came back positive." Jane snapped.

"What?" Cody asked a look of shock embedding itself into his face.

"What happened to the girl?"

"She's in the chamber. I was going to put her down tonight."

"We need her."

"Yes mistress." Cody bowed himself out of the room.


	21. I promised NEVER to write one of these

Below Contains Spoilers to Breaking Dawn:

**Below Contains Spoilers to Breaking Dawn:**

Rawr.

Rawr. Rawr. Rawr. Rawr. RawrRawrRawrRawr! Rawr.

Okay, so now that I have read Breaking Dawn… And Edward & Bella _did_ have a daughter Which I put in my story specifically so it couldn't actually happen and Jacob _imprinted _on her again completely didn't see it coming… then one of Tanya's clan whom felt no returned love granted it was a bit of a different circumstance told the Volturi who wanted to take the daughter different reason but same concept yet again

You could say I'm a little distraught… I thought I was so original… sigh oh well…

I still love you Stephenie Meyer… You're still amazing and wonderful and all around a great writer…

I am going to continue with this story, even if it kills me. So please keep reading because I know what's going to happen but I'm battling with one of the worst cases of writer's block in the history of my life…

I know _exactly_ what's going to happen and when… I just can't put it into words somehow. But I promise I'm trying as hard as I can… I'm so sorry I can't pump out chapters like some people. It's just hard with me because when I try to write fast my stories get rushed and crush together in a "unattractive" way so… It's for your own good people! haha.


End file.
